Francia el Pais del Amor
by Rupert Fan
Summary: CAPITULO 6 Y ULTIMO!!!!! R/Hr 100% and 4e 5to año---> Una Maestra de Frances LLega a Hogwarts, Ron va a Francia, a descubrir que las francesas son mucho mas guapas de lo que imaginaba y mucho mas simpaticas ;)
1. El pobreton, una Francesa y una belleza

Francia el Pais del Amor  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"La Tierra de CamLot y MerLin"  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ron Weasley acompañado con sus hermanos gemelos, su unica y mas pequeña hermana, y su madre llegaron al anden 9 y 3/4 en la estacion King cross el 1 de septiembre para comenzar su 5to año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria. Sabia qeu las cosas no serian iguales aquel año puesto que el año anterior el Señor tenebroso habria retomado fuerzas y no faltaba mucho para que reuniera a mas mortifagos y comenzaran contra los ataques. Pero el sabia que no habia de que temer, tenia a Dumbledore, mientras estuviera cerca de el, se sentia muy seguro, tan lejos de El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  
  
Pero, no podia dejar de pensar que ahi junto pasaria otro año otro de sus mas grandes temores, Hermione Granger, la chica que se habia burlado de el al no poder realizar un hechizo como Dios manda. No es que pensara que la chica se fuera a unir a los mortifagos o algo por el estilo. si no que el verla le causaba mas temor que el mismo Voldemort. Por que? bueno eso es lo que trataba de descubrir, por que temblaba cuando se encontraba solo con ella? eso habia comenzado el año anterior, y ahora no podia ni creer lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Sus manos sudaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba a punto de atravesar la pared que separaba al mundo muggle de la estacion de donde el expresso de Hogwarts partia al colegio y no sabia si seria capaz de atravesar la pared sin perder el control del carrito que lo ayudaba a atrasportar todas sus pertenencias del colegio.  
  
Gracias a Merlin fue capaz de hacerlo por que si no sabia lo que le esperaba, burlas de sus hermanos.  
  
Al ver el espresso de hogwarts se sintio en casa de nuevo y segundos despues se encontro de frente contra Harry Potter, su mejor amigo desde los ultimos 4 años. se acerco a el tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo para saludarlo.  
  
-Harry! que hay?  
  
-Ron! como estuvieron tus vacaciones?  
  
-Normales- no podia mentir mas? obviamente no estuvieron normales, se moria del miedo. No pasaba mas de una hora cuando ya se estaba viendo en el espejo se preguntaba si era capaz de llamar la atencion con esas pecas molestas en su cara y ese cabello. y sobre todo al ver sus ropas, podria alguien querer a un chico de 15 años con 6 hermanos y sin dinero alguno? nunca pudo responder aquellas preguntas, pero conforme pasaba el verano y se entrenaba con sus hermanos gemelos para entrar al equipo de quidditch pudo notar cambios en sus musculos. Lucian mas crecidos, y ahora le era mas facil levnatar cosas con gran peso, eso lo hacia sentirse un... hombre?  
  
-Y bien.. no has sabido nada de Quien tu Sabes?- pregunto Harry tratando de bajar la voz para que la gente no se estremeciera al escuchar que 2 "niños" hablaban de el mago mas tenebroso en lugar de bombas fetidas  
  
-No, parece que quiere recuperar completamente sus fuerzas antes de hacer cualquier aparicion- contesto Ron como si contara cualquier cosa, eso no le causaba miedo a coparacion de lo que el causaba la pregunta que se estaba muriendo por saber- has sabido algo de Hermione?  
  
-Que?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Harry al caminar por el pasillo del expresso para buscar un compartimiento vacio - acaso no te ha escrito en todo el verano?  
  
-No  
  
-Oh!- harry no parecia muy interesado en seguir el tema por lo que al encontrar un copartimiento vacio entraron, tomaron asiento y olvidaron por completo el tema, o por lo menos eso creia Harry, pues Ron siguio pensando en ella.  
  
-Sabes?- interrumpio Harry a los muy importantes pensamientos de Ron, el cual movio la cabeza para preguntar que -Sirius me escribio ayer, parece que esta buscando a colagusano.  
  
-QUE?  
  
-chhst!!!- cayo Harry a Ron -Yo tambien me sorprendi mucho, es muy peligroso, pero nada de l que diga le hara cambiar su opinion, a menos que le diga que estoy en peligro o algo parecido para que vuelva a Hogsmade.  
  
-alguna razon para no hacerlo?  
  
-Seria injusto preocuparlo de esa menra sabiendo que no es verdad  
  
-Pero Harry! Peter... esta con "el" si Siruis trata de hacer algo contra Colagusano, "el" lo mataria- dijo Ron con ojos de susto pegando su cara a la de Harry para que pudiera escucharlo, pues hablaba con voz baja.  
  
-Mataria? dios, de quien hablan? no me digan que Quien-Uds-Saben ya comenzo a matar?- pregunto la chica a la que mas temia Ron. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta del compartimiento usando ropas muggles. Ron no encontro las palabras al notar la vestimenta que se cargaba, sobre sus ropas muggles llevaba la tunica de la escuela pero aun asi con la tunica abierta se notaba perfectamente su cuerpo bajo aquella ropa apretada. Ron no supo pero se quedo explorando el cuerpo de Hermione sin responder ni quitar la vista de ensima. El gusto se le acabo cuando Hermione jalo la Tunica y se cubria completamente con ella.  
  
-Disculpen... me van a contestar?- pregunto dandole una mirada de asco a Ron. El solo cambio su mirada hasta harry que no tenia nada de divertido a comparado con Hermione. la cual entro y tomo asiento al lado de Ron, pero aun asi un poco alejados.  
  
-Siruis, hermione!- se apresuro a decir al notar que Ron no podia hablar.  
  
-Que pasa con el?  
  
-Esta buscando a Colagusano.... me escribio...  
  
-ESTA LOCO?- Grito hermione poniendose de pie, con cara de que si Voldemort no mataba a Siruis lo haria ella por tal locura.  
  
-Hermione! que pretendes gritando asi?- le pregunto Harry sobandose los oidos por el impacto que le causo el grito. Ron en cambio no hizo nada se quedo ahi sentado mirando a Harry, despues a Hermione, de nuevo a Harry y de reojo a Hermione. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que el tren dio una pequeña sacudida anunciando que comenzaba a moverse camino a Hogwarts.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Hermione sentandose de nuevo pues habia perdido el equilibrio, esta vez quedo mas cerca de Ron, al cual la temperatura comenzaba a subirle notablemente.  
  
-Bien, como decia... me escribio y me dijo que ya no soportaba mas este asunto, que tenia que encontrar a Colagusano para entregarlo y ser libre de nuevo.  
  
-Siendo el yo preferiria vivir escondido que arriesgarme a que me maten!- Hermione se puso de pie y cerro la puerta del compartimiento de vuelta se sento aun mas cerca de Ron.  
  
su respiracion se agitaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba, comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Sentia como la sangre le subia a la cabeza haciendola sentirse caliente y por supuesto roja. su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentia aun mas mareado por lo que tuvo que sostener su cabeza en una de sus manos. necesitaba aire. oia las voces de Harry y Hermione hablando a lo lejos, discutiendo sobre algo que en ese momento a el no le importaba. Entonces escucho a harry dirigirse a el.  
  
-Ron? Ron, que te pasa... Hermione... mira como esta  
  
Levanto la mirada y se encontro con Hermione frente a el sosteniendole la cara entre sus 2 manos.  
  
-Esta sudando a Chorros, Harry y esta que arde....  
  
-Hay que acostarlo- Hary dijo y los 2 acostaron a Ron en el asiento. Ron seguia viendo aun la cara de Hermione que no dejaba de quitarle las manos de la cara, cada vez se volvio mas borrosa la imagen y antes de que perdiera el total conocimiento escucho a Hermione decirle a Harry.  
  
-Ve por alguien Hary, corre.  
  
  
**********  
  
Voces a su alrededor lo hicieron despertar, pero aun no abria los ojos, sentia que si lo hacia la luz le molestaria en los ojos, aunque sentia que la unica luz que habia era la que provenia del tren puesto que no se sentia la luz del sol brillar en sus ojos. Trado un momento en reconocer las voces que estaban a su alrededor.  
  
-Lleva mucho dormido, no estara ya muerto?- ese tenia que ser uno de los gemelos, pero solo lso reconocia viendolos de frente, no escuchando su voz.  
  
-Fred!- grito la voz de su hermanita pequeña, despues escucho sollozos que se calmaban tras de que Ginny lo decia cosas que eran casi imposibles de oir pues eran palabras susurradas.  
  
-Vamos, Hermione! era solo una broma, no creeras en serio que esta muerto!- dijo de nuevo uno de los gemelos  
  
-Creo que ya es suficiente de llorar Hermi, por que no vas a los baños a ponerte el uniforme.. te juro que nosotros cuidaremos de Ronnie- dijo el otro Gemelo  
  
-No te preocupes, Hermione! yo me quedare aqui, no le haran nada mientras este presente... amenos que me maten antes- dijo Harry antes de que el y los gemelos soltaran una carcajada.  
  
-YA! BASTA DE BROMA UDS. 3!!!!- grito Ginny, lo cual hizo estremecer a Ron -Ire con Hermione a los baños, mas les vale que cuando llegue encuentre a Ron exactamente como esta! si no.. no se acabaran con los Vociferadores que hare que Mami les mande.  
  
Los 3 chicos se quedaron en silencio y la puerta del compartimiento se cerro. Ron supuso que las chicas ya se habia ido y fue ahi cuando decidio abrir los ojos de nuevo y levantarse un poco apoyandose en uno de sus codos.y despues sentandose lentamente.  
  
-Ey ey ey! Ronniekins!- Grito Fred Levantandose de su asiento y llendo a sentarse enseguida de Ron.  
  
-Ron! si que nos diste un susto! que paso?- pregunto Harry. Ron no contesto, pues no se sentia con muchas ganas de hablar, solo se dio un buen estiron.  
  
-Creo que solo durmio un buen rato, Harry- dijo Fred por lo cual Ron lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en uno de sus brazos tirandolo hacia la pared.  
  
-Por lo menos comprobamos que noe sta enfermo- dijo George riedose junto con Harry de lo que su hermano menor acababa de hacer.  
  
Ron recupero la voz pues necesitaba saber unas cuantas cosas antes de que las chicas llegaran y le fuera a dar otro ataque de ¿?¿?amor?¿?¿ bueno... dejemoslo en ataque indefinido.  
  
-Falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto dando otro estiron y sobandose uno de sus hombros.  
  
-No mas de 10 minutos-confirmo su amigo, al terminar la frase la puerta del compartimiento se abrio y Hermione y Ginny entraron. La primero estaba mas calmada pero aun asi sus ojos se notaban llorosos y solto un sollozo al entrar al compartimiento con la cabeza gacha. Ginny que tenia la mirada en alto vio a Ron y sin preocuparse por golpear un poco a hermione fue hasta el.  
  
-Ron! estas bien! gracias al cielo... que crees que haces demayandote asi, sin razon alguna- le pregunto abrazandolo y cortandole la respieracion, pues le apretaba el cuello bastante.  
  
-Estoy bien, Ginny, sueltame.. me vas a ahogar!- le dijo dandole palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
Ginny se separo de el y fue a sentarse entre Harry y George. por lo tanto el unico lugar desocupado era el que estaba entre Fred y Ron. para la "desgracia" de Ron, Hermione fue y se sento ahi.  
  
-Me alegro de que estes bien- dijo hermione con la mirada bajo y mirandolo solo por un segundo.  
  
-Gracias- fue todo lo que Ron fue capaz de decir, y perdio su mirada en la oscuridad de lo que sea que habia afuera. el compartimiento se quedo en silencio por un minuto eterno para Ron pues sentia que todas las miradas estaban en el, como esperando que el comenzara la conversacion, pero desde la lllegaba de Hermione eso le era imposible. ¿como podia actuar de esa manera? ¿se hiba a desmayar cada vez que la tuviera cerca? por lo menos esta vez estaba controlandose mejor. Se sentia nervioso y tal vez estaba sonrojado pero su cabeza no caba vueltas ni nada por el estilo.  
  
fue una suerte para Ron que un segundo despues de sus pensamientos la voz del chofer les anunciara que habia llegado a Hogwarts. Se paro lo mas rapido que pudo y salio del compartimiento con su paso torpe seguido por Harry que corrio tras de el.  
  
-Estas raro, Ron!  
  
-como quieres qu este despues de enterarme?- dijo saliendo del Tren a zancadas  
  
- a que te refieres?  
  
-Harry no soy tonto! se perfectamente que Hermione te escribio durante todo el verano, mientras a mi no me respondio ni una maldita carta.  
  
-ah! eso...- dijo harry como si no fuera gran cosa  
  
-necesito una mayor excusa? paso a ser su amigo tambien... a menos que sea demasiado poco para ella... - Ron se paro de pronto por lo que Harry tuvo que parar tan rapido como pudo - ahora se relaciona con pura gente famosa y rica? como Krum y tu... y yo?¿? soy solo un probreton incapaz de formar parte de su CIRCULO SOCIAL?- las ultimas palabras las grito haciendo que todos los que hiban bajando del tren voltearan a verlo. Entre ellos estaba Hermione que los miro desconcertada y despues se hizo camino entre la gente para salir del tumulto y poder correr a donde ellos.  
  
-Harry! Harry- gritaba mientras coria hacia ellos. Ron le hizo una reverencia con la mano a Harry que termino señalando hacia Hermione.  
  
-Ahi esta la prueba, quiere que tu las esperes... yo me largo de aqui- con esto ultimo se subio a un caruaje al cual segundos despues subieron Colin y Deniss Crevey, el carruaje se puso en marcha. y aun cuando le molestaran las preguntas de los crevey sobre Harry, eso era mejor que estar viendo a Hermione. por mas que deseara verla todo el dia.  
  
*******  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor tuvo que esperar sentado y solo en la mesa de gryffindor a que uno de sus compañeros de año llegaran pues el habia ido en el primer carruaje. 5 minutos despues vio entrar a Neville, Seamus y dean que se sentaron frente a el y comenzaron a hablar de quidditch, Ron no tardo en formar parte de la platica. casi olvidaba el por que estaba ahi como quien dice solo, pero su razon llego un minuto despues.  
  
Harry se sneto a su lado pero no parecia que tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el. Fred y George se sentaron al lado de Harry, y Frente a ellos se sento Hermione y Ginny(enseguida de Seamus). Ron observo el sorteo de casas impacientemente. se moria de hambre, no podia esperar al delicioso banquete que le esperaba. No habia otro lugar donde comiera mejor que en hogwarts.   
  
El pensamiento hizo perder el apetito, parecia un pordiocero muerto de hamber esperando por la comida que fuera del lugar nunca tendria puesto que no tenia el dinero necesario para comer aquella clase de banquetes. "Solo Krum y Harry pueden" se dijo a si mismo y sin poder evitarlo miro a Hermione, la cual lo estaba mirando tambien, pero que se voltio de inmediato al notar los ojos de Ron sobre los suyos.  
  
-Quisiera darles un anuncio, si son tan amables de poner atencion- dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. - Este año hay algo muy especial para todos aquellos que esten en 4to 5to y 6to ( n/a: NO ES UN BAILE! LO JURO)  
Les pido un caluroso aplauso a la maestra de Frances: Fleur De Lacour.-  
  
De una puerta que se encontraba enseguida de la mesa de los maestros salio un chica con un bello rostro y un cabello largo y brillante que dejo deslumbrados a todos los hombres en aquel salon. Ron sentia como comenzaba a babear por aquella chica, pero se saco de sus pensamientos pues sabia qu era Vella, ademas de que alguuien detras de el lo golpio con el codo en las costillas.  
  
Se volvio en su asiento y supo que Harry era el que lo habia golpeado.  
  
-Apuesto a que sera a la unica clase que pondras atencion- le dijo en el oido mientras aplaudia.  
  
-De eso no hay duda- agrego Ron, y al darse vuelta para seguir viendo hacia enfrente, no pudo evitar ver a Hermione y le hizo sonreir al ver que su cara estaba sostenida en una de sus manos, con una expresion de enfado tan grande que podria ahuyentar a cualquiera, y lo mas impresionante de todo era que no estaba aplaudiendo.  
  
Cuando loa aplausos terminaron y fleur tomo asiento. Dumbledore siguio hablando.  
  
-Como decia, la srta De Lacour dara claser de frances y tomara 5 persona de cada año mencionado anteriormente a la mitad del trimestre, 5, las cuales seran los mejores en su materia para realizar un intercambio de un mes y medio con la escuela de Magia en Francia. Asi es que les pido que pongan todo su entusiasmo en esto.  
  
Se oyeron platicas entusiasmadas  
  
-Que el banquete comienze  
  
Los platos de oro se llenaron de comida y todos comenzaron a comer. Ron a excepcion de los años pasado no comenzo a comer como lobo hambriento, si no todo lo contrario. lo hizo lo mas civilizadamente que pudo.  
  
-Va a ser un trimestre interesante no crees?- le pregunto Seamus  
  
-Demasiado!- dijo Ron, dando una mordida al pollo que tenia en su plato.  
  
-Lo intentaras?  
  
-que quieres decir?  
  
-Pondras atencion para poder ir al intercambio  
  
-a lo unico que pondre atencion, es a la maestra- dijo Ron, provocando Risas en todos los presentes que lo escucharon, excepto en Hermione, quien picoteaba su comida aun con la cara de enfado.  
  
-No le veo lo interesante a Francia- dijo Neville  
  
Ron vio hacia la mesa de profesores y despues vio hacia los que estaban en la mesa  
  
-Neville, si ella viene de ahi... entonces yo voy ahi  
  
-Estas huyendo de ella?- pregunto Harry, con cara de sorprendido  
  
-No seas tonto! imaginate las bellezas que Hay en Francia Harry!- no supo por que, pero Ron casi grito esta ultima frase. Hermione solto el tenedor y se levanto de Golpe. Todos la voltiaron a ver.  
  
Sin decir nada camino hast ala puerta del gran comedor y se desaparecio en la puerta de entrada. Todos voltearon a ver a Ron como si el fuera el causante de aquello.  
  
-Que?- pregunto...  
  
-decias- dijo seamus  
  
Ron siguio hablando de las bellezas que desearia conocer en francia por lo cual haria todo lo que pudiera por quedar entre los elegidos. pero realmente solo pensaba en una belleza que hace mas de 1hora habia desaparecido de su vista.y aunque se lo estaba negando por el enojo que lo recorrio sabia que queria verla de nuevo.  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
y bien? como estivo0o!  
espero que les haya gustado enserio.... jejje deverdad que... me esforze.....  
  
reviewwww pliiiiiiis  
  
Por cierto0 esta dedicado a mis Niñas: Ronnie's Lover: Miyu WG y Ginger Weasley ( a la cual voy a matar por cierto0!) y tambien kiero dedicarselo a Paige!=D  
  
gracias por leerlo...  
  
review pliiis!!  
le gusta la idea???  
diganmeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	2. Desprecio bien Pagado

Francia el Pais del amor  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ron corria por los pasillos del colegio, se habia quedado dormido y ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se habia molestado en despertarlo. No tenia muy buen humor, Harry, quien se suponia ser su mejor amigo devio de verlo despertado, el sabia que para Ron el desayuno era algo muy importante para comenzar un dia. y ahora comenzaria un dia sin coida alguna en su estomago.  
  
y ahi estaba, corriendo desesperado hacia un salon en el cual nunca habia estado antes, tenia hambre y estaba enojado. Por que tenia que ser Frances la primera clase del dia? en un salon deconocido para el al otro lado de la torre de gryffindor. durante los 10 minutos que estuvo vagando buscando el aula, odio por primera vez a Fleur De Lacour. Pero al encontrase con Nick casi decapitado, el cual le dijo donde estaba el aula, la cosa cambio.  
  
-Me tegmo, que llego un pogco tagde Sr....  
  
-Weasley- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado, pues ademas de que todo el salon lo estaba viendo, sentir la mirada de Fleur sobre la suya lo hacia sentir timido.  
  
-Pog ser el primeg dia, no le bajague puntos a su casa... pero que no se guepita porfavor  
  
-Si. Profesora  
  
-Togme asiento  
  
Ron hiba camino hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione, pero noto que el lugar donde se suponia que el deveria de ir estaba ya ocupado por Neville. Ron por lo tanto tuvo que ir a sentarse con una chica de Ravenclaw, con la cual nunca habia hablado en su vida.  
  
Al principio de la clase trato de poner atencion, pero nunca penso que el Frances fuera tan aburrido. Volteo a su derecha y vio a harry y Hermione haciendo anotasiones sin parar. No era raro que Hermione las hiciera, lo cual le parecia encantador, pero Harry? y se suponia que seria el quien pondria atencion.  
  
Paso eso por alto y siguio viendo a Hermione escribir en un pergamino todas las frases en frances que Fleur tenia en un pizarron magico, que escribia todo lo que ella decia. El cabello de Hermione le caia a la cara tapandole los ojos de la vista de Ron. Pero le bastaba con verle el espeso cabello castaño. Le gustaba el movimiento que Hermione creaba al momento de levantar la mirada para ver el pizarron y volverla al pergamino para escribir. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba sonriendo por aquella imagen.  
  
-si no vas a poner atencion, deverias salir de la clase  
  
Ron voltio hacia su lado izquiero y la chica de Ravenclaw le clavaba la mirada.  
  
-Perdon?  
  
-dije que si no vas a poner atencion, deverias salir de la clase  
  
-Estoy poniendo atencion!!!- dijo Ron, tratando de mantener la voz baja.  
  
-Si, seguro...  
  
-De cualquier forma, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia- contesto Ron con tono muy, pero muy enojado. la chica solo puse cara de indignacion y volvio su mirada al frente, y a seguir escribiendo en un pergamino despues.  
  
Ron no tuvo mas remedio que poner atencion y al final de la clase se dio cuenta que el Frances definitivamente era una clase mucho mas divertida que la adivinacion.  
  
Cuando salio del aula y rumbo a la mazmorra de encatamientos no quizo ni voltear a ver a Harry, pues aun se encontraba enojado por dejarlo pasar tal verguenza. y lo peor de todo es que su estomago gruñia como loco. No sabia si seria capaz de soportar una clase entera mas sin comer algo. Mientras hiba pensando en ir a las cocinas pro algo de comer alguien lo golpio delicadamente en el hombro con uno de sus dedos.   
  
Ron se volvio para averiguar quien era, y descubrio a una chica de cabellos rubios y cara sonrojada frente a el. Estaba en Hufflepuff, eso lo sabia por el uniforme. pero no estaa en su año puesto que nunca la habia visto en alguna clase. la chica levanto la mirada y Ron no pudo negar que tenia muy bonito ojos. Eran grisaceos y le recordaban un poco a Malfoy, pero en estos ojos habia ternura lo que llamo la atencion de Ron.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste- comenzo a decir la chica nerviosamente- pero, note que en la mañana no estuiviste en el desayuno- dijo abriendo su mochila para sacar una servilleta que envolvia algo -Te guarde esto- le dijo entregandole la servilleta.  
  
-Gracias- fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir, pues la chica en cuanto Ron recibio la servilleta dio media vuelta y siguio su camino a la mazmorra de Frances. Por lo tanto Ron supuso que era de 4to o de 6to. habrio la servilleta y se encontro con 2 tostadas. Aquella chica habia caido del cielo para Ron. ahora podia ir comiendose las tostadas en el camino y llegar mas feliz a la clase de encantamientos.  
  
Casi al entrar al aula, Harry lo alcanzo un poco bofiado y Hermione hiba a su lado.  
  
-oye! de donde cojiste esas tostadas? no fuiste al desayuno  
  
-Una chica de hufflepuff me las dio... a cambio de mis "amigos"- dijo Ron haciendo un movimiento con los dedos al momento de decir la palabra amigos -ella si se dio cuenta de que no fui al desayuno, e intento salvarme la vida.  
  
El resto del dia le parecio eternamente aburrido a Ron, puesto que el no le hablo a Harry, y Harry no parecia tener ganas de rogarle a Ron para que le hablara, por lo tanto tuvo un dia muy solitario. Cuando llego a la sala comun, le jugo una partida de snap explosivo a Fred y a George, pero cuando noto que Harry y Hermione llegaron a la sala comun hizo todo lo posible para perder y salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible.   
  
hiba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho a Fred decirle.  
  
-Te han robado la novia Ronniekins?  
  
La pregunta enfurecio mas a Ron y sin pensarla 2 beses se fue a "encerrar" a su cama. y no salir de ahi hasta el dia siguiente.  
  
*********  
al otro dia, el asunto no mejoro pero tampoco empeoro. harry por lo menos si lo habia despertado temprano aquel dia, pero en lugar de esperarlo como solia hacerlo, se fue antes al desayuno, dejando a Ron solo en el cuarto de chicos. Al bajar a la sal comun se encontro con Hermione sentada frente al fuego, por cortesia le pregunto si ira a desayunar. Hermione asintio y salieron juntos de la sala comun.  
  
Llevaban solo un minuto caminando cuando pasaron por el pasillo en que todos se reunian antes de las clases y despues del desayuno.Ron No pudo evitar ver a la chica de Ravenclaw mandandole miradas asesinas. y a la chica de Hufflepuff con la peor cara de tristeza en la faz de la tierra. a Ron le dieron ganas de ir a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero desistio, al notar que estaa rodeada de mas de 5 chicas de diferentes casas.  
  
Ron seguia viendo a la chica de Hufflepuff, cuando alguien golpeo con Hermione tirandola al suelo.  
  
-oh! lo siento mucho!- decia la chica a Hermione, la cual se levantaba del suelo lo mas rapido que podia. Ron miro ala chica que la habia derrumbado, no parecia que lo sentia... parecia estar feliz de haber tirado a hermione y haber provocado que unos cuantos se rieran de ella. Ron miro a la chica de Hufflepuff de nuevo. ahora ya no tenia la cara triste si no mucho mas alegre que la de sus amigas.  
  
Ron trato de ayudar a Hermione, pero ella le golpio la mano que le habia ofrecido para alejarsela, para levantarse y caminar mas aprisa dejando a Ron solo parado entre tanta gente.  
  
La chica que habai tumbado a Hermione lo miro a el, y su mirada cambio totalmente. ahora si expresaba arrepentimiento.  
  
-De veras lo siento, Ron... no fue mi intencion tirarla al suelo  
  
Seria amigo de Harry Potter, pero como diablos sabia ella su nombre, si el en su vida habia escuchado de ella?¡ Ron le sonrio a la chica y siguio caminando rumbo al gran comedor. En el no estaban ni Harry ni Hermione. asi es que comenzo el desayuno solo, escuchando las bromas que Fred le contaba a su novia Angelina, y riendo de vez en cuando por que George trataba de llamar la atencion de Alicia. La cual no podia ni un poco de interes en el.  
  
-Disculpa puedo sentarme aqui?- pregunto una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos claros a Ron  
  
-Claro adelante- dijo un poco inseguro de si no le molestaria la presencia de la chica ahi. a ella solo la habia visto unas cuantas veces en la sala comun, y sabia que era del año de Ginny pues siempre las veia juntas de un lado a otro. Pero aquella chica, en aquel momento realmente no parecia la amiga de su hermanita menor. Ron encontro que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos. y hacian un buen contraste con su cabellera negra. minentras que sus ojos eran de color verde.  
  
-Soy Marie- le dijo extendiendole la mano. Ron la tomo y despus la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron se quedo sin habla. por lo tanto la chica rapidamente agrego -Los muggles saludan de beso en la mejilla ( mis padres son muggles), espero que no te haya molestado-  
  
-No, para nada.... Yo soy Ron- la chica le sonrio tiernamente como diciendo "ya sabia quien eras" y puso su atencion en la comida que se extendia frente a ella.  
  
-Por que estas solo?- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de huevos en su plato.  
  
-No lo se, tal vez por que no me levante con humor para aguantar amorios entre mis amigos.  
  
-Quieres decir que Harry y Hermione son novios?- pregunto la chica muy emocionada  
  
-No!... no lo se realmente.. no han sido muy poco comunicativos conmigo ultimamente  
  
-Tal vez eres tu el que se aleja- opino Marie. Ron se le queod viendo un largo rato como analizando lo que la chica habai dicho y despues asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-Tal vez  
  
-Si necesitas a alguien con quien estar... puedes contar conmigo- dijo Marie poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron amistosamente.   
  
-Gracias, creo que me hara de mucha ayuda... tengo que ir a clases...   
  
-si... hasta luego Ron  
  
-Adios, marie  
  
Ron no entendia por que, pero parecia que las chicas comenzaban a ponerle demasiada atencion. Primero la chica de revenclaw tratando de comenzar una conversacion con el que termino pareciendo un demasiado entrometida, despues la chica de Hufflepuff, de la cual se moria por saber el nombre. despues la chica que golpeo a Hermione, eso obviamente no era un accidente y por ultimo Marie.  
  
Ron sonrio a la nada. tal vez Harry y Hermione dejaban de ponerle atencion, pero las demas chicas comenzaban a ponerle atencion. y se hizo una propuesta para si mismo. ese dia tenia que saber el nombre de cada una de ellas, aunque bien sabia que su meta principal era la chica rubia.  
  
Su oportunidad llego antes de la ultima clase, cuando la encontro caminando por el mismo pasillo unos cuantos metros delante de el. y por primera vez en todo el dia se encontraba sola. Justo detras de ella hiba caminando Hermione.  
  
-Oye!- grito Ron, por lo que la mitad de los que hiban caminando por el pasillo voltearon a verlo. entre ellos estaba Hermione. Ron corrio hasta donde estaba la chica para que los demas se dieran vuelta y siguieran con sus asuntos. Hermione se quedo parada sin moverse y mirandolo un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ron no queria hablar con ella.- Hola!  
  
-Hola- contesto la chica un poco nerviosa  
  
-queria agradecerte por lo de ayer... realmente lo necesitaba  
  
-No fue nada- la chica le sonrio y se quedaron en silencio. Ron tenia que hacerlo antes de que la chica se aburriera de estar parada ahi y se fuera.  
  
-Cual es tu nombre?  
  
-Claudia  
  
-mucho gusto Claudia- Ron le extendio la mano a la chica, por lo que ella la tomo para estrecharla y despues le dio un beso en la mejilla exactamente igual como lo habia hecho Marie. Ron al levantar la mirada se encontro con las caras sorprendidas de Harry, Neville y Seamus, y con una cara de pocas pulgas de Hermione. -Tengo clase... te veo luego-  
  
-Yo igual... adios- Claudia se despidio con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa que dejo bobo a Ron, despues siguio su camino. Ron paso por enfrente de todos los chicos y entro al aula de transformaciones sin decir nada.  
  
Todo lo que paso del dia no cambio para nada, el seguia muy metido en su vida, mientras veia alejarse a Harry y a Hermione siemre juntos. Comenzaba a pensar que era una tonteria que le gustase ella si podia gustarle otra chica. Ron seguia conociendo Chicas diaramente, y hasta logro platicar algunas veces con la mujer que habia tirado a Hermione. su nombre era Alexandra, y no tardo en confesarle a Ron que le gustaba.  
  
Ron por otra parte seguia hablando con todas las chicas que se interpnian en su camino. Por las tardes cuando estaba en la sala comun casi siempre platicaba con Marie, y de vez en cuando Lavander y Parvati trataban de acercarse a el, pero a el no le gustaba mucho la idea, asi es que no les seguia la corriente.  
  
Fuera de la torre de gryffindor estaba mucho mejor acompañado. Claudia desayunaba, comia, y cenaba con el, y siempre se acompañaban juntos a sus respectivas clases lo cual le costo muchos puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por llegar tarde. a el no parecia importarle mucho.  
  
Al mes, llego el primer viaje a Hogsmade. Ron invito a claudia en una forma mas que amigos y ella acepto mas feliz que nunca. Para Ron un viaje a Hogsmade no habia sido tan divertido como aquel. a Claudia parecia gustarle los mismos lugares que a el. pasaron horas en Honeydukes. y otras mas en Zonko. al final fueron a la casa de los gritos, donde Ron teniendole la confianza que le tenia le conto el por que de los gritos. La chica en lugar de asustarse se rio de la historia. Ese fue el momento en que Ron perdio las fuerzas de contenerse, se inclino ( y realmente se inclino) y beso los labios de Claudia. Fue tan rapido que no le dio tiempo de responder. solo toco sus labios y se separo de inmediato.  
  
-creo que deveriamos ir al colegio... esta oscureciendo  
  
ella asintio torpemente con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo. En el camino se encontraron con Harry y Hermione caminando en total silencio.  
  
-No deverias de hablarles de nuevo? - le pregunto Claudia a Ron, tratando de romper el hielo.  
  
Ron no le contesto, pensaba sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez le gustase mucho Claudia y pensara que era bonita, agradable, graciosa, y tenia los mismos gustos que el. Pero al ver a Hermione pasar frente a el tan callada le hizo recordar el sentimiento que habia nacido en el, durante el viaje en el expresso. Fue algo horrible, pero a la vez se sentia bien, era lo correcto, lo que deveria estar sintiendo por Claudia en ese momento. Pero no era asi.  
  
Antes de entrar al colegio detras de Harry y Hermione, Ron detuvo del brazo a Claudia y la llevo un poco apartada del camino.  
  
-Lo siento! deveras lo siento... pero creo que no devi de besarte!!!  
  
-No te preocupes... tal vez no era el momento.... yo tampoco lo senti correcto  
  
-de verdad?  
  
-si- Ron sintio como si la chica le hubiera leido la mente y solo contestaba aquello para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero no insistio mas en el asunto y juntos entraron al gran comedor donde el profesor Dumbledore comenzaba a dar un anuncio.  
  
-....Tiene ya seleccionados a los 5 alumnos de cada año que asistiran a Francia durante el resto del semestre. porfesora, seria tan amable de leernos el pergamino- dijo Dumbledore a Fleur, sentandose al mismo tiempo. Ella se puso de pie y abrio el primero pergamino.  
  
-los alugmos de cuagto que asistiran son....-Ron no puso mucha atencion a los nombres, pero cuando Fleur dijo el nombre de Claudia, se dejo de cosas y puso atencion. Claudia que estaba junto a el en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo miro demasiado feliz.  
  
-Voy! voy!  
  
-que guay- Ron jalo a Claudia y la abrazo, provocando sonidos como: "aaaaaayyy" en la mesa de Gryffindor. se separaron cuando oyero que Fleur diria los nombres de quinto.  
  
-Crown, Danae..... Bones, Susan ( si si si, la hija de Columbus! la tenia que meter!)... Granger, Hermione- Ron escucho a Hermione soltar un gritillo de emocion, y a Harry festejando con ella, pero no le intereso voltear a ver, prefirio seguir escuchando los nombres -...Aston, Arlen... y... Weasley, Ronald  
  
Cuando pronunciaron el nombre de Ron, todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor que quedaron en silencio, pues sabia que si alguien habia hecho mas faltas en esa clase era El. hasta el se kedo impresionado, pero despues Claudia lo abrazo.  
  
-Vamos juntos!  
  
-si, eso parece- contesto Ron, dandole palmaditas en la espalda a Claudia. Despues cuando terminaron de escuchar los nombres de los de 6to, todas sus amigas fueron a felicitarlo. Cuando la mesa por fin se despejo, escucho a uno de sus hermanos hablar al viento.  
  
-Parece que nuestro Romeo, dejara a sus julietas abandonadas en Hogwarts- el solo hizo un levantamiento de dedo, que causo un sonido de indignacion en Ginny.  
  
Ir a Francia le causaba ilusion, pues nunca habia estado ahi, pero no hiba Harry, quien se suponia era su mejor amigo, y aun cuando se hubieran alejado, el sabia que Harry estaria para el siempre, y ke el siempre estaria para Harry. si estuviera en otros casos le hubiera dado gusto que Hermione fuera. pero todavia no sabia si eran nervios o desaagrado lo que causo que el hambre desapareciera.  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ke les parecio?¿?¿?  
espero que les hya gustado0o0o0  
  
por fiiiis... dejen reviewwww!! se los pido0o0o0o0 con toda el almaaa!!!!!!  
  
este capitulo como siempre dedicado a Ronnie's Lover  
  
Miyu, ke bueno ke estas de vuelta de verdad! ya se te extraña un chorroooot0o0o0ot0o0o0teeee  
  
Ginger, sorry por el cambio de idea.. me dices que te parecio este capitulo okas! pliiis. ya sabes ke tu opinion vale mucho0o!!!  
  
la de too0o0do0o0s uds. vale mucho000o00o0o0  
  
cuidenseee!  
y dejen Review!!!  
p`liiiis  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	3. Teoria Apoyada por una Pelea

Francia el pais del amor....Capitulo3  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quisiera Formar Parte de esa bella "ARTESANIA"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron caminaba por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la sala comun de Gryffindor despues de una exhaustiva clase de Cuidado de Criaturas magicas. hagrid para aquella clase habai llevado una clase de dragon, pero con el tamaño de un caballo. Era inofensivo puesto que llevaba puesto un bosal, pero nadie se atrevia a acercarsele aun cuando pareciera inofensivo. Casi al final de la clase el Dragon comenzo a ponerse muy nervioso, y aun cuando estuviera atado con una cuerda por el cuello seguia teniendo mucha fuerza. y Entre Hagrid, Ron y Harry lograron controlarlo y llevarlo de nuevo a su corral.  
  
Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo que llevaba al retraro de la dama gorda cuando escucho los sollozos de una chica, le eran muy familiares. siguio el sonido de los sollozos y noto que probenian de un salon vacio. Abrio la puerta lentamente para ver quien era la chica que lloraba y se sorprendio al descubrir que era Hermione quien estaba llorando en un ricon del salon.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y preguntarle que tenia, consolarla y hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcanze para impedir que derramara una sola lagrima mas. Pero lo enojaba, lo enojaba recordar que ella lo habia rechazado, ni siquiera lo queria como su amigo y eso tal vez era lo que mas le dolia a Ron. Podia existir sabiendo que no lo amaba, pero perdiendola hasta como una amiga lo hacia morirse.  
  
Hermione no paraba de llorar en la esquina del cuarto, y parecia no tener fin. Y Ron no queria moverse del lugar, tal vez no la iria a consolar y a preguntarle que pasaba, pero queria asegurarse de que nadie la dañara. Vigilar que estuviera bien, aun cuando estuviera a lo lejos y Hermione nunca se enterara. De hecho ese era su fin, que Hermione nunca se enterara que aun cuando estuvieran separados y ni si quiera una amistad compartieran, el cuidaria cualquiera de sus sueños.  
  
-Sr. Weasley... no le parece un poco tagde para estag pog los pasillos a estas horas?- Fleur DeLacour se encontraba parada frente a el con los brazos cruzados, pero para Ron su belleza siempre se mantenia en el lugar.  
  
-Profesora... lo que pasa es que..- Trato de explicarse Ron mientras cerraba la puerta delicadamente y daba un paso para delante, quedando mas pegado al cuerpo de Fleur, la cual no hizo ningun intento por moverse de su lugar.  
  
-No hay excusas! Paguese que le encagta rompeg reglas!! No ha habido una sola clase a la que no haya llegado Tagde.- Ron noto como comenzaba sentirse tonto, acaso era realmente tan bella? o estaba utilizando sus encantos de Veela para poder conquistarlo.... Los sollozos de Hermione ya no se escuchaban. -Pego lo pegdonare puesto que se cuales son las gazones.  
  
-De verdad?- Ron no supo por que, pero esa pregunto salio con un tono meloso y ¿seductor?  
  
-Paguse que le encanta conquistad a cada chica de esta Escuega! y Ciegtamente yo no sere la excepcion....  
  
-ah no?- Ahora el nerviosism lo invadia, acaso se le staba insinuando? una Veela y una maestra?¿? estaba despierto? si eso era un sueño ciertamente no queria despertar. Comenzaba a hacer calor mientras Fleur se acercaba a el. No faltaba nada para que FLEUR lo besara. Era delicioso sentir su respiracion rosar contra sus labios. Pero Ron no podia moverse, se habia quedado paralizado, ni hermione hubiera podido hacer aquello con un buen Hechizo congelante. pero .... hubiera podido hacerlo si estuviera en el lugar de Fleur?¿  
  
Fleur de alejo de Ron al escuchar el sonido de una puerta, pero parecia demasiado tarde. Hermione qu eestaba parada por un lado de ellos se habia dado cuenta de la situacion pues tenia una cara de susto gigante, y Ron no pudo evitar notar aun lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Hermione, quien se las limpio con el respaldo de su mano cuando vio que Ron las miraba.  
  
-Srita. Granger! le decia al Sr. weasley que deveria de volver a su sala comung en egste instante... y uds deveria de haceg lo mismo si no quiegue pegdeg puntos.  
  
Hermione asintio y comenzo su camino, Ron sin volver a mirar a Fleur corrio hacia el lado de Hermione. Ella llevaba la mirada baja y aun cuando trataba de ocultar su cara de la vista de Ron, este pudo ver que aun silenciosas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y bajaban hasta el inicio de sus labios. Ron sintio la necesidad de consolarla de nuevo, pero desistio. Despues al notar el llanto de Hermione mas fluido sin saber por que el sentimiento de explicarle lo que habai pasado nacio en el.  
  
-Mira Hermione, lo que viste...- comenzo deteniendola de un brazo para que dejara de caminar y lo mirara a los ojos. pero ella no dejo que terminara lo que apenas comenzaba a decir.  
  
-Ronald, no te preocupes... no pienso decirselo a tu novia ni a ninguna de tus admiradoras... no pienso decirselo a nadie- le dijo clavandole la mirada tanto que casi le dolia. Todos los musculos en la cara de Hermione estaban tensionados y un extraño tic se inicio en una de sus mejillas por la presion que ponia sobre su mandibula.  
  
-Ronald? desde cuando me dices Ronald? ... novia? admiradoras? Hermione, Claudia no es mi novia si eso es lo que crees y no tengo ninguna admiradora...  
  
-Bueno.. entonces si no lo son.. como les llamas? damas de compañia?  
  
-Hermione si estoy con ellas....- pero por segunda vez Hermione no le dejo terminar  
  
-Ronald! Ron... Weasley.. como sea, esto no tiene sentido, si lo que te preocupa es que se lo diga a alguien, pues no lo hagas... no me interesa formar parte del Club de Chismosas del cual tus damas son parte.... y si te gustaria quedarte aqui para que nos quiten puntos mostrarias lo que sospechaba. ERES UN EGOISTA!!!!! SOLO PIENSAS EN TI Y NO TE IMPORTA QUE GRYFFINDOR PIERDA PUNTOS... PAVONEATE CON TUS NOVIAS TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO DEJA DE PERJUDICAR A LA CASA!- le dijo de un respiro y comenzo a caminar rumbo al retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-YO SOY EL EGOSTA?- Grito Ron, pero Hermione no le contesto ni se detuvo - QUIEN ES LA QUE ADEMAS DE SI MISMA Y HARRY NADIE MAS LE IMPORTA?- Hermione siguio caminando hasta detenerse frente a la dama gorda -CONTESTAME!- Despues de gritar eso, hermione entro por el retrato haciendo como si Ron no estuviera perdiendo su voz, pues la ultima palabra era casi posible escuchar en la sala comun.  
  
Ron no quizo entrar a la sala comun pues no queria ver ni a Harry, ni a nadie quue le recordara a Hermione, y por supuesto no queria ver a Hermione. Anduvo vagando por el castillo cuidandose de no ser visto por algun maestro, hasta que el cansancio le gano y buscando un aula vacia se quedo dormido recargado sobre la helada pared.  
  
  
************************  
  
15 dias de sufrimiento habian pasado para Ron. todas sus amigas trataban de levantarle el animo, pero el siempre recordaba aquella pelea con Hermione, era algo doloroso que se le habia clavado en la mente, no lo dejaba dormir, no lo dejaba comer, apenas y lo dejaba respirar. desde aquella noche Ron habia evitado la sala comun y mas de una vez se habia quedado a dormir en la misma aula vacia. aquello le parecia mucho mas comodo que el sentir que Hermione estaba tan cerca de el. tan molesto y placentero al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ron! estoy cansada de esto.. podrias bajar a la tierra un segundo?- le pregunto Claudia mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos del colegio. Parecia ser que se irian a Francia en el mismo transporte en el que Madan Maxime habai llegado el año anterior a Hogwarts para el torneo de tres magos  
  
-Lo siento, Claudia, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- despues de eso Ron le dio un beso en la frente a Claudia, y sin notarlo se sumergio en sus pensamientos de nuevo, dejando otra vez a Claudia "sola".  
  
-Eres imposible Ronnie- y sabiendo que Ron no la habia escuchado y ni le habia importado, Claudia fue a reunirse con los otros chiso que hiban a Francia de su año.  
  
En menos de 2 minutos, o eso le parecio a Ron pues no estaba en precensia espirituaal en aquel lugar, llego el carruaje con caballos gigantes a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore salio de la nada y saludo a madam Maxime, despues hablo con todos los alumnos, pero Ron no le puso ni una pizca de atencion. los alumnos comenzaron a subir el carruaje y Ron seria el ultimo en abordarlo, per antes de subir, Dumbledore hablo a la nada, pero Ron pudo escucharlo muy bien. parecia hablarle al oido.  
  
-Tal vez esto Sirva para unir Fuerzas, y hasta en algunos casos para formar una pareja- Ron volteo hacia dumbledore para preguntarle si habia escuchado bien, pero parecia no haber hablado con el. pues platicaba animadamente con madam Maxime.  
  
Dentro el carruaje habia camas en hilera y estaban asignadas para cada grado de los de Hogwarts. El conductor les habia dicho que despues de que acomadaran sus baules bajo su cama y se recostaran se les seria puesto un hechizo adormilador, que los haria dormir todo el camino y cuando llegaran a Francia se les despertaria. Hermione habia escojido la cama mas alejada de Ron y platicaba animadamente con Susan Bones y aunque Ron sabia que ella notaba su mirada sobre sus ojos, ella lo ignoraba completamente. Despues Ron fue obligado a recostarse en su cama y lo ultimo que vio fue la varita del conductor sobre el y despues silencio total.  
  
************  
  
  
-Despierten! Togdos!- Fue lo que hizo que el agradable descanso de Ron se turbara. entonces recordo donde se encontraba y sin mas tradanza se sento en su cama. asegurandose que lo primero que viese fuera a Hermione. se tallaba los ojos mientras se sentaba en su cama y su cabello era un desastre. aquello le parecio extremadamente adorable a Ron que sin querer en sus labios se formo la primera gran sonrisa despues de 15 dias de no hacerlo. Hermione al dejar de tallarse los ojos vio a Ron y tambien sin planearlo solto una sonrisa, segundos despues los 2 enojados consigo mismo enfocaron su vista hacia otro lugar.  
  
-Bienvenigdos a Francia, Antes de que los llevemos a sus dormitorios les tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas importantes. Primero, el castillo esta dividido en secciones dependiendo del año. Esta prohibido ir a otra seccion que no sea de su propio año. Si les interesa ver a alguien mayor o menor que ud. tendran que esperarse a la hora de la cena que se realiza en el Salon Mayog. El desayuno y la comida en los Rspectivos comedogues de Cada grupo. Ahora Pod Favog Los alumnos de cuagto grado sigan a Charles- idjo Madam Maxime señalando al chofer, Los de Quinto siGan a Actui- dijo Despues señalando a una chica que no parecia ser profesora, pero si tenia la finta de un Percy 2.- Y los de 6to siganme a mi.  
  
Asi, Ron tomando sus cosas siguio a la chica percy, y recordo lo que habia dicho a principios de año "Imaginense las bellezas"... no estaba equivocado, aunque aquella chica luciera un poco sangrona, Ron tenia que aceptar que tenia un cuerpo excellente, tanto que Ron nisiquiera se preocupo en ver al castillo. y hasta que ya estaban dentro de el y miro por una de las ventanas se percato de que ya era de noche. Entraron al que Ron supuso que era el Salon Mayor. Las mesas en lugar de estar acomodadas por casas como en Hogwarts, eran por años. Por lo que Ron sabia a donde teni que ir sin seguir a la chica. enlas mesas de 4to, 5to y 6to habia 5 lugares desocupados. Ron se apresuro y tomo el lugar qu estuviera mas cerca de las chicas.  
  
Ron escucho a 2 , un poco alejadas de el, hablar en frances rapidamente mientras los veian. Recorrio la mesa con la mirada para explorar a cada una de las chicas y no habia ninguna que tuviera cara fea, pero Ron se quedo viendo a una. Estaba frente a el y era la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto, le parecia conocida y hasta que vio quien estaba enseguida de ella supo quien era. "Esa es Hermione".  
  
-Hola!- lo saludo la chica de al lado.  
  
-Hola!- dijo el no muy poco efusivo, la verdad seguia viendo a Hermione.  
  
-Soy Angel- en esemomento Ron le puso atencion. "Angel" un nombre perfecto para aquella chica. Parecia un Angel con el cabello Castaño y liso que caian sobre sus hombros. y ojos claros que para Ron podrian hacerse pasar por un buen lago profundo.  
  
-Soy Ron-  
  
-Mucho gusto Ron- le dijo la chica extendiendole la mano, por lo que Ron gustosa le respondio el saludo esperando ansioso que fuera del mundo muggle y le plantara un beso en la mejilla, pero no lo Hizo, y la decepcion de Ron era Grande. No sabia por que... no era por que la chica fuera un Angel y quisiera sentir sus labios, si no por que Hermione frente a el acababa de besar (mejilla) a un chico que se habia levantado de su lugar y se habia ido a sentar a su lado. ahora platicaban animadamente, por lo que Ron, hiba a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-No tienes acento Frances, no eres de aqui?- le pregunto a Angel  
  
-No... Soy de America, este es mi segundo año aqui  
  
-De verdad? siempre quise conocer a alguien de America. - pregunto Ron un poco entusiiasmado y volteando a ver a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, ya la conoces- contesto la chica dando una pequeña risita.  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Parece que Andrew, esta tratando de conquistar a tu novia- le dijo señalando hacia Hermione y el chico con la cabeza  
  
-No, no es mi novia... Por que sacaste esa conclusion?  
  
-El que Andrew quiera conquistarla? bueno, el siempre conquista a la chica nueva.  
  
-Bueno, ella no es la unica  
  
-Entonces elije a la mas bella- Dijo Angel dandole a Ron una de sus mejores sonrisas - Y como llegue a la conclusion de que era tu novia?  
  
-si...  
  
-Por que parece que estas a punto de levantarte a golpear a Andrew...  
  
-No... claro que no  
  
-Se te nota en la mirada, y fue justo despues de que tu novia lo besara en la mejilla  
  
-No es mi novia... ya te dije...  
  
-Mientras no sepa su nombre, para mi.. sera Tu novia- Angel volvio a Sonreir amablemente y Ron tambien lo hizo, en lugar de descirle cual era su nombre. El obviamente lo sabiaa! (duuuuuuh) pero le gustaba la idea de que mientras no conociera su nombre la llamaria SU novia! o la novia de Ron. sonaba bastante bien, y tal vez si el tal Andrew escuchaba decir aquello se alejaria de ella.  
  
Ron no comio mucho ennla cena pues la comida Francesa no se le apetecia mucho, y recrodando que llevaba algunos bocadillos de las cocinas de Hogwarts desistio de comer algo que no le gustaba. Todo lo que resto de la cena platico con Angel, cuidando muy de cerca los movimientos de Andrew y Hermione. Un movimiento en falso y el chico era hombre muerto. Ron sintio alguien que le llamaba por la espalda, se volvio y descubrio a Claudia.  
  
-Claudia! como estas?- le pregunto Ron, feliz de ver una cara conocida.  
  
-Es increible Ron! todos son muy amables y agradables... lastima que no podre verte si no es en la cena... espero que no te sientas solo  
  
-No te preocupes- Intervino Angel- yo estare con el... -Claudia sonrio a la chica, pero Ron sabia que aquella no era una risa normal. Aunque habian tenido la oportunidad de ser novios y los 2 la habia descartado. bueno, por lo menos Ron la dscarto y ella lo apoyo, el sabia que le gustaba a Claudia desde antes que el la conociera. Pero tambien sabia que Claudia notaba sus celos, o enojo o cariño por Hermione  
  
-Bueno, Ronnie.. me tengo que ir... cuidate mucho- dijo claudia revolviendole el cabello y dandole un beso en la mejilla. y despues volvio a su mesa.  
  
-es ella tu novia?  
  
-No...  
  
-Bueno, creo que Mientras no sepa su nombre tambien la llamare tu no....  
  
-Se llama Claudia- agrego Ron rapidamente, por lo que Angel se rio de el.  
  
-entonces supongo que Tambien sabes el nombre de Tu novia! - dijo retadoramente (?¿¿?¿) Angel a Ron, con una sonrisa malevola en la cara.  
  
-Si, asi es...  
  
-Y por que no me lo dices?  
  
-No creo que sea necesario- Ron sabia que Angel trataba de sacarle informacion, pero con aquello era bastante. Era obvio que el se preocupaba por Hermione y que le gustaba que la llamaran SU novia.  
  
La chica Percy llego en ese momento y les pidio que fueran a sus dormitorios. Angel le pidio que se adelantara, y el tuvo que seguir a los demas estudiantes, Hermione y las otras chicas de Hogwarts hiban en grupo alrededor del tal Andrew, pero Angel se llevo a Andrew haciendo que Ron comenzara a amar a esa chica.  
  
Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios la Chica Percy les indico donde tendrian que dormir y despues los dejo para que platicaran un rato en la sala que estaba frente a los dormitorios. Ron al acomodar todas sus cosas en su habitacion salio rapidamente a la sala pues no dejaria a Hermione ni un momento sola.  
  
Y ahi estaba, ella sola, sin ningun chico ni chica a su alrededor, leyendo en uno de los sillones pacificamente. Ron penso en ese instante que quien deveria de llamarse Angel era ella, no habria otra persona que lo hiciera sonreir de aquella manera, sin razon alguna. Trato de contenerse, no podia ir con ella... pero cuando menos lo penso ya estaba de frente a frente y Hermione levantaba la mirada. Ron se sento inmediatamente en su lado tan tieso como un arbol.  
  
-Hola- la saludo apenas y moviendo la boca  
  
-Estoy leyendo- fue toda la respuesta de Hermione, quien no quitaba la mirada del libro.  
  
-Solo queria saludarte y tu sabes platicar un rato....  
  
-Queee?- pregunto Hermione en un tono exagerado y como fingiendo que fuera lo mas impresionante del mundo -Ronald el mujeriego quiere platicar conmigo! de seguro sere la envidia de la escuela!  
  
-No tiene Gracia...   
  
-No era una broma! - Hermione cerro el libro de un golpe y lo miro intensamente a los ojos -De verdad, me siento honrrada... como es posible que hayas dejado a tus novias por venir conmigo?  
  
-Hermione! entiende! No son mis novias... son mis A-MI-GAS... eso y nada mas- Hermione movio la cabeza como afirmando lo que decia pero no queriendolo decri realmente - Ademas... Tu tambien tienes miles de novios! Que diria Harry si supiera que estas coqueteando con Andrew?  
  
-Diria que ya era Hora de que le hiciera caso a uno...  
  
-Lo aceptaaas!!!!!?¿?- pregunto y grito Ron al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento -Aceptas que estas coqueteando con el?- esta ultima pregunta la dijo tan clara y fuerte que todos en la salita lo escucharon.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia!  
  
-NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON UN FRANCES DESCONOCIDO?¿?  
  
- Es italiano  
  
-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEA! PERO ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON EL?¿?¿  
  
-TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS! TE VI JUGUETEANDO CON ESA CHICA EN LA CENA!!!!!! Y TAMBIEN ES UNA DESCONOCIDA- grito Hermione por ultima vez, antes que una voz mas fuerte que la de ella interrumpiera la sala. Ahi parados en la puerta de entrada estaban Andrew y Angel mirando justo hacia ellos.  
  
-Creo que me deves Andrew!-Comenzo Angel estirando su mano hacia el- Te dije que era La novia de Ron!- despues de eso todos comenzaron con sus platicas de nuevo. Parecia que habia encontrado el por que de la pelea.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione que brillaba de lo roja, no sabia si era por el coraje o por la verguenza de que la llamaran SU novia. Hermione recogio su libro y al pasar por el lado de Ron le dio unas buenas noches y se metio a su habitacion.  
  
Ron, la verdad se sentia mucho mejor que hace 30 hora cuando estaba vigilando de que el tal chico Italiano no se le acercara de mas a Hermione. y le encantaba la idea de que todos los de su año supieran, o mas bien creyeran, que Hermione era su novia. y lo mejor de todo era que Andrew lo creia. Y la pelea que acababan de tener apoyaba la teoria.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ho0lla como estan? Y bien? que les parecio?, de verdad espero que le shaya gustado y sorry si me tarde un poquito pero acabo de comenzar clases de nuevo y supuestamente no puedo entrar al computador durante la semana (reglas locas). asi es que solo lo hago en la mañana, para el que le interese venir a hacerme compañia =D  
  
Bueno... Dedicado como siempre para las grandisimas, linda sy buena onda de las Ronnie's Lovers!!!!! son lo mejor chicas!! de verdar las quiero mil!!!!!!   
Tambien agradecimientos a todos los que me mandaron Reviewwww!!! y tal vez me oiga muy mala ( asi como Ginger) pero si no recivo mas reviews tendre que dejar esta historia asi como ta..... =S   
  
Bueno... cuidense, y dejenme su opinion de verdad lo apreciaria mucho00o0o0!!!  
  
Reviiieeews!!!!! Pliiiiis  
  
atte  
  
~*~ Rupert Fan ~*~  
  
----- Ronnie's Lover -----  
  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	4. La Profesora, el beso y la novia

Francia el Pais del Amor.... Capitulo 4  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"¡Es tan Misterioso el Pais de las Lagrimas!"  
  
A. De Saint-Exupéry  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Exactamente a las 6:30 de la mañana un sonido aturdesedor hizo que Ron despertara de su pacifico sueño. Era pacifico, mas no era bueno, pero aun asi era mejor que la realidad. Aun cuando soñase con Hermione en sus sueños, en ellos la chica no le gritaba ni negaba, era tan solo igual qu los dias del año anterior, igual que aquellos en los que no habia mas que una pequeña pelea por copiar una tarea. Como anhelaba Ron aquellos dias. Donde aun no sabia lo cruel que era sentir aquello y verla alejarse. Despues de pensar en todo lo que lo hacia sentirse mal. Ron se puso de pie y fue justo al baño. Ya sus 5 compañeros ( entre ellos Andrew) estaban fuera del cuarto.  
  
Dandose una ducha rapida y notando que en lugar de su uniforme de Hogwarts sobre la silla se encontraba un uniforme color azul palido, salio hacia el comedor particular de los de 5to año. Ahi ya estaban Andrew y los otros chicos, tambien Ron vio a Angel, pero los lugares alrededor de ella ya estaban ocupados lo cual entristecio a Ron, pues sentia las enormes ganas de darle las gracias por lo del dia anterior.  
  
Las 4 chicas de Hogwarts aun no llegaban al comedor, pero Minentras Ron se servia cereal en un tazon del mismo color que su tunica, las 4 chicas salieron al tiempo del dormitorio. Inmediatamente Andrew se levanto para ir con Hermione quien trato de caminar mas rapido hacia una silla 2 lugares mas lejos de Ron, pero Andrew la alcanzo y pasaron por detras de Ron, por lo que el pudo ser capaz de oir.  
  
-Por que no me dijiste que era tu novio?- pegunto Andrew con una voz un tanto decepcionada, Hermione no contesto nada lo cual hizo sonreir a Ron, despues cuando los 2 tomarona asiento, vio como Andrew seguia preguntando cosas y Hermione no contestaba ninguna. 1 minuto despues de preguntar todo lo que pudo se canso y desistio para comenzar su desayuno. Ron satisfecho de que Andrew no siguiera interrogandola termino su desayuno. Fue a cepillarse los dientes y salio de nuevo a la salita.  
  
No muy lejos de la puerta, Hermione hiba entrando a la salita seguida de Andrew que hablaba y hablaba sin tener respuesta. Andrew la detuvo bruscamente del brazo, lo que hizo que Hermione se volviera. Ron estaba a punto de ir corriendo a quitar su asquerosa mano del brazo de Su novia, pero se contuvo y solo camino lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
-Bueno, ya que no me contestas nada de eso, podrias decirme por lo menos cuanto tiempo ha sido tu novio?- le pregunto Andrew calmandose y soltandola, lo cual fue un alivio para Ron. Hermione se quedo en silencio. y Ron estaba casi seguro que estaba pensando la respuesta perfecta para contestar, eso lo sabia por que movia la cabeza de un lado a otro (conocia demasiado bien a Hermione) Estaba a punto de decirle que no eran pareja, y Ron tenia que hacer algo  
  
-Andrew.. tengo que decirte algo- comenzo Hermione, Ron empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no hiba a dejar que el chico supiera que no eran novios, por que en ese caso el chico haria todo por conquistarla algo que Ron nunca permitiria. Ron camino de prisa para llegar a donde estaban hermione y Andrew -La verdad es que...  
  
-1 dia y medio- dijo Ron posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hermione. Hermione no lo quito ni se hizo a un lado, nisiquiera se movio por los proximos 10 segundos. Al mismo tiempo que Ron apretaba a Hermione contra su cuerpo pregunto a Andrew que parecia apunto de suicidarse -¿algo mas que quieras saber?- el nego con la cabeza y salio de la salita.  
  
En cuanto salio, Ron quito el brazo de alrededor de Hermione.  
  
-Uno nunca sabe lo que un extraño puede hacer- dijo Ron a Hermione en un tono muy serio y sin siquiera mirarla, no obtuvo respuesta, Hermione tomo su mochila de uno de los sillones y salio por el mismo lugar donde habia salido Andrew, Ron pasos detras de ella. y asi fue hasta que llegaron a su aula.  
  
Fleur DeLacour se encontraba sentada en el escritorio del maestros hojeando un libro mas hancho que la palma de su mano. Ron sin darse cuenta comenzo a babear y casi le da un ataque al corazon cuando Fleur levanto la mirada y al verlo le sonrio maliciosamente. Ron estaba a punto de derretirse pero Angel antes de que se callera de bruces contra el piso lo jalo a uno de los mesabancos, y ella tomo asiento a su lado.  
  
-Buenas tardes, antes que nada le quiero dar la Bienvenida a los alumgnos de Hogwagrts, a los cuales les aclarare que no hablare ninguna pizca de Ingles en la clase, si no entienden algo, entonces podremos poner una cita- Fleur paso su mirada que rondaba por el salon hasta los ojos de Ron, quedandose ahi clavados hasta terminar la frase- Para que se los explique en Ingles. Muy bien- Despues de eso Ron no entendio casi nada de lo que Fleur decia, estaba hablando Frances. El no deveria de estar ahi, veia como las chicas de Hogwarts entendian a la perfeccion cada cosa que decia, pero el apenas y reconocia unas palabras entre medio de tanto habladerio.  
  
-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Angel viendo la cara de confusion que Ron se cargaba.  
  
-No entiendo Nada de lo que esta diciendo y la verdad no quiero ir a asesorias...  
  
-Te entiendo.. no dudo que siendo tu un chico tan guapo se te insinue- Ron se sonrojo, primero por que le dijo guapo y segundo por recordar lo que Fleur habia tratado de hacer semanas antes. -ademas no quieres problemas con Tu novia vdd? ya bastantes tienen como para que una Francesita veela llegue a arruinarlo todo...  
  
Ron no dijo nada a aquel comentario. Angel sabia que no era verdad que era su novia, pero parecia que le gustaba tambien la idea de que Hermione lo fuera.  
  
-Estoy mal si pienso que te gusta Andrew?- pregunto Ron, arrepintiendose al segundo, tal vez era algo importuno hacer aquella pregunta; por lo menos a el le molestaria.  
  
-En parte- aseguro Angel viendo el pizarron y anotando lo que Fleur esribia -Eramos pareja hasta el principio de este año, llegaron las vacaciones y conocio a miles de chicas, descubrio que le era muy facil conquistar a quien quisiera... eso no es algo dificil para un chico como el- Ron comenzo a sentirse incomodo pues sentia que le habia recordado a Angel algo que realmente le dolia, pero cuando ella levanto la mirada y le sonrio, el se tranquilizo un poco. -Entramos al colegio, y para ese entonces ya habia tenido 3 novias.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuro cabizabajo Ron.  
  
-No te quedes con mis porblemas, son cosas del pasado, ademas no fue una relacion tan larga y le costo mucho trabajo que yo le hiciera caso. Casi el año escolar.  
  
-Bueno, sufrio un tanto antes de hacerte esa tonteria.  
  
-Sr. Weasley! Srta.Floki (N/A: Jajajajajajaajjaajajajaja) Podrian atender por favor?  
  
-Profesora, solo le explicaba a Ron lo que ud. estaba explicando- Todos en el salon viraron su mirada a donde estaban ellos.  
  
-En ese Caso, tendra que venir a asesorias, veamos- dijo hojeando un cuaderito -viernes por la noche.  
  
En ese momento Ron se quizo maldecir, tal vez si estaba guapo, pero no le gustaba nada al idea de gustarle a una profesora veela; estaba 100% seguro que se dejaba llevar facilmente por las veelas y que bajo ese hechio quien sabe que podria hacer. y si llegaba a hacer algo realmente grave, que le diria a Hermione? nunca lo perdonaria!!! Entonces si se aplicaria un hechizo suicidador.  
  
Ron al pensar aquello se dio cuenta que comenzaba a creerse el cuento de que Hermione era su novia, que todos en el salon lo pensara y el deseo tan grande que tenia dentro de el para que las cosas fueran asi comenzaban a posesionarse de el. Esto hiba a terminar muy mal.  
  
El resto de las clases para Ron no cambiaron en Absoluto, Andrew en intento sentarse junto a Hermione, pero Ron llegaba al lugar y le pedi que se moviera, la primera vez lo hizo, pero las otras se nego completamente y Ron tomando la mochila de Hermione en un brazo y su mano con la otra mano se llevaba a Hermione a un mesabanco muy alejado de Andrew. ella no decia nada, por lo que Ron comenzo a pensar que estaba enferma o algo. esa definitivamente no era la Hermione independiente que conocia.  
  
Le era extraño a Ron estar sentado ahi enseguida de Hermione y no decir ni hacer nada. Ella no hablaba solo tomaba notas y Ron disimuladamente las copiaba del cuaderno de Hermione. Ron sabia que ella se daba cuenta de aquello pero no se movia. Ron tomando nota de que llevaria a Hermione a la enfermeria a la salida de clases volvio a su tarea: copiar a Hermione (admirarla, sentirla y respirar su escencia van incluidos).  
  
A la hora de la salida, Ron alcanzando a Hermione pregunto:  
  
-Hermione, estas bien¿- ella se detuvo y con la cabeza baja asintio sin decir nada.  
  
-Estas segura?- Ron puso una de sus manos en su frenye para comprobrar que no tenia fiebre, y todo parecia estar normal- No hablaste en todo el dia, no discutiste, no opinaste.. deves de estar mal- dijo sin darse cuenta que su mano que estaba en la frenet segundos antes habia bajado y se habia posado en su mejilla.  
  
Unas chicas con las que Hermione se llevaba de la escuela francesa pasaron en el exacto momento donde Ron le preguntaba, y haciendo una parada obligatoria un poco alejados de ellos comenzaron:  
  
-Mirala, es una suertuda... que daria yo por tener un novio asi...  
  
-Si, se preocupa por ella  
  
-Pero que bella pareja hacen- comento la ultima, y Ron supo que se lo decia a el, pues no dejaba de verlo. Ron se puso nervioso y le temblo la mano. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta donde la tenia y la bajo.  
  
-uh... Gracias... - le dijo a la chica y para su alivio despues de eso siguieron su camino a los dormitorios, Ron volvio a mirar a Hermione seguia cabizbaja- deverias de ir a la enfermeriaa, si quieres yo puedo acompa-...  
  
-Estoy bien! no me escuchaste? estoy bien!!- dijo Hermione alterada - Y si tengo que gritar para que sepas que estoy bien, bueno! me parece PERFECTO!!!- Y salio corriendo a la salita.  
  
Ron la vio alejarse y dejo salir un suspiro de resignacion. Tal vez Hermione ya no confiaba en el y el solo pensarlo le dolia a ron. El la queria y queria ver que estuviera bien. Tal vez ya no tenia sentido ocultarlo mas, si el mismo habia declarado que eran novios. El pensaba que jamas volveria a hablarle o acercarse a ella por dejar de tomarlo en cuenta como un amigo, pero su caida fue mas rapido que el tiempo en que dijo esas palabras. No podia dejarla ahi a cuestas de la cruel vida, en manos de un Italiano que se creia la maravilla del mundo. Seguiria pretendiendo ser su novio todo el tiempo que estuviesen ahi. si al llegar a Hogwarts la relacion de amigos no habia mejorado entonces la dejaria al cuidado de Harry. Sabia que el nunca le haria daño y la protegeria aun cuando le costara la vida. Tendria que aprender a vivir sin su amor.  
  
********  
  
Por fin era viernes, las clases para Ron fueron exhaustivas, mas que en Hogwarts, era una escuela muy reglamentaria y muy conservadora, todo tenia que hacerse al pie de la letra por lo que no podia haber ninguna falta de tareas o de clases a menos que se trate de una enfermedad extremadamente grave.  
  
Ron estaba en la salita de los dormitorios esperando a que llegara las 7 de la noche, tenia que cumplir el castigo con Fleur. Pdria ser guapa y todo, pero era detestable, no habia clases donde no le guiñaba el ojo o le lamaba la atencion, aun cuando lo unico que el hacia era poner atencion.  
  
Con Hermione las cosas empeoraron, ella aun n le decia a nadie la verdad, pero Ron sospechaba de que era por que tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener al italiano asechandola. pero aun asi el 2do dia de clases Ron quizo ahcer lo mismo quitando a Andrew de su lugar pero el no quizo y Hermione lo apoyo. Ron quizo llevarse a Hermione, pero ella le dijo que si queria compartir un mesabanco con ella tendria que llegar a tiempo a clases. algo que Ron no pudo hacer ninguno de los dias.  
  
Ese mismo viernes por la mañana Ron escuchoa una chica preguntar a otra: "por que si son novios nunca estan juntos?" no quizo quedarse a oir lo que pensaban los demas, si ellas no creian que eran novios no le importaba, mientras que el chico lo creyera. además Ron nunca dejaba que fuera sola con Andrew por lo que Hermione cada vez que queria andar por los pasillos con el, tenia que jalar a una de las chicas y ponerla entre medio de ella y Andrew paar que Ron no lllegara a molestar. Aquello era mas que suficiente para Ron.  
  
-Ron, Son las 7:00.. tienes que irte- le recordo Angel. Ron desganado fue al aula de Fleur  
  
-Buenas noches , Sr.Weasley!, tome asiento- Ron asi lo hizo, pero trato de no mirar a Fleur pues no sabia que reaccion causaria en si mismo.- Bien, puede decirme que parte no entiende...  
  
-En realidad profesora- comenzo Ron con la esperanza de que esto lo ayudara a salir de ahi- Entiendo todo a la perfecccion, Angel Floki me ha explicado con detalle todo lo que ud. enseño en la semana asi es que creo que no sera necesario que me lo explique.  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso...  
  
-Puedo irme?  
  
-Irse? Pod supuegsto que no Sr. Weasley... creo que deveriamos aclarar algunas cosas  
  
-Mire profesora, yo tengo muy claro cada concepto que nos ha enseñado, de verdad no se preocupe por mi- Fleur selevanto de su asiento y sin evitar mirar Ron vio que llevaba un vestido exageradamente entallado al cuerpo. Ron se quedo perplejo al ver quella clase de curvas en un cuerpo tan delgado, pero tan perfecto a la vez. Sin querer se fijo de que el color del vestido quedaba perfectamente bien con el color de su ojos, y el acebblo suelto sobre sus hombros se movia como incitandolo a que fuera con ella. Pero ella le habia ahorrado el esfuerzo y se acercaba mas a el.  
  
-No lo creo Sr. Weasley, ay cosas que no terminamos...  
  
-ah si?- pregunto Ron, comenzando a sentirse tonto, el efecto de la veela lo estaba invadiendo y sabia que no seriacapaz de controlarse- como que?  
  
-Como esto...- Fleur se sento sobre las piernas de Ron quien comenzaba a sentirse abultado y despues se acerco a su cara lentamente, desesperando a Ron, por lo que el tuvo que ser quien terminara de hacer la union. Era una sensacion sabrosa para Ron, y cada vez necesitaba probar mas de los labios de Fleur. Una necesidad que nunca habia sentido antes lo invadia, por dios! es una chico con necesidades dormidas, es tiempo de que despertaran.  
  
Las manos de Fleur extrañamente llegaron debajo de la camiseta de Ron, lo que hizo que sus musculos se tensionaran mientras rogaba por mas de aquella sensacion que lo despertaba cada vez mas. y Las manos de Fleur definitivamente sabian lo que hacian, se movian ligeramente por el atletico pecho de Ron y despues bajaban hasta su abdomen plano, apretando de vez en cuando en algunos lugares. Sus labios seguian besandose y besandose y parecian no tener Fin.  
  
'Tum! Tum! Tum! se escucho en la puerta que Ron sabia que Fleur aseguraria bien antes de hacer aquello con un alumno, oh... estaba equivocado? Entre los besos Ron trato de separarse un poco para tomar aire y hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Deveriamos- fue imposible, ella no pensaba despegarse, y a el no le molestaba la idea para nada, pero lo tuvo que hacer. El sonido de sorpresa y susto de una chica lo habia hecho separarse y voltear a la puerta. Ahora estaba abierta de par en par, y lo uncio que pudo ver de la chica fue un poco de su espeso cabello.  
  
-Hermione- dijo Ron en voz baja, y sin importarle nada mas empujo a Fleur al suelo, quien hizo un escandalo por aquello, y tampoco importandole dejar sus cuadernos ahi y a una chica guapisima que queria mucho mas que besos con el, salio corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione antes de que llegara a la sala, o peor aun se encerrara en su cuarto.  
  
Corrio lo mas que pudo, y realmente era mucho, por primera vez ensu vida dio las gracias por tener esas piernas, podiria alcanzar a Hermione si corria asi. No tardo mucho en llegar a Donde Hermione estaba corriendo tambien, estaba a unos pasos de la puerta que los llevaba a la salita de los dormitorios.  
  
-Hermione- le dijo recuperando el aliento y aferrando su mano a su brazo para que no pudiera soltarse.  
  
-Sueltame Ron! Sueltame!  
  
-NO! ESCUCHAME!  
  
-QUE TE ESCUCHE? Ron has pasado la Raya! Yo pense que Tenias un poco de Razonamiento en tu cabezita de Pajara, pero me doy cuenta que estaba totaalmen...  
  
-NO! HERMIONE! ELLA ME BESO...  
  
-pero TU seguiste!!!! si tu hubieras dicho no...  
  
-SI HUBIERA DICHO QUE NO, ME REPROBABA!  
  
-VAYAAA! AHORA VAS A IR ACOSTANDOTE CON CADA PROFESORA ...  
  
-EY!!!! YO NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA!!! FUE UN BESO!!!!!- le dijo Ron apretandole el brazo aun con mas fuerza  
  
-Un beso incita a otra cosa... y... ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!!!!- Ron solto poco su brazo, y sin pensarlo delizo su mano hasta encontrarse con la de ella,q uien comenzo a mostrar sorpresa al momento en que Ron entrelao sus dedos con los de ella.  
  
-Hermione- suplico Ron, un tanto meloso y con una cara de pobre niño regañado (N/A: que yo ciertamente no negaria por nada del mundo) -Tu me conoces... sabes que yo...  
  
-Lo unico que se Ronald! es que para mi ya eres un desconocido- Hermione se movio tan rapido que a Ron no le dio tiempo de tomar su mano y desparecio tras la puerta de la salita. Ron no tuvo mas remedio que entrar tambien, sabia que ella no estaria ahi, de seguro se habria ido a su cuarto y eso era lo que Ron esperaba. Ahora ella, Su ella creia que era un depravado que se acostaba con las maestras. Ahora nisiquiera podria arreglar su amistad. Algo golpeo duro contra los pobres sentimientos de Ron y lo hicieron derrumbarse en uno de los sillones. No le importo ver si Hermione estaba o no, no queria toparse con su mirada acusadora.  
  
Ella tenia razon, el habia dejado que las cosas siguieran, el pudo verla detenido, pero no lo hizo, y ahora Hermione ya no querria sabre nada de el, solo por dejarse llevar por aquella sensacion, que ahora enseguida de lo que sentia era asqueroso, repugnante tanto que por un segundo se dio asco a si mismo.  
  
Un alboroto lo hizo levantar la mirada, del cuarto de las chicas, 4 salina jalando a Hermione para que lo hiciera tambien. Las 4 eran de Francia, pues eran las unicas que no sabian a lo que se enfrentaban. Ron no keria voltear hacia haya, pero no pudo evitar ver las sombras de las 4 chicas y Hermione detenerse frente a el. Ron obviamente levanto la cabeza aunque sin ganas de hacerlo. Vio a 2 chicas qu eestaban del lado derecho a Hermione y cerro los parpados al tener ke pasar por ella, despues vio a las otras 2 chicas que estaban del lado izquiero de Hermione.  
  
-Le deciamos a Hermione que deveria de salir un rato de la habiatacion y pasar una tarde contigo....- le dijo una de las chicas  
  
-Claro! es tu novia y mereces un poco de atencion...  
  
-Si no lo cuidas se te ira chica- dijo una de ellas a Hermione  
  
-Miren tengo sueño y mañana tengo muchas tareas que hacer, dejenme volver a mi...  
  
-No! ni lo sueñes! mañan es sabado, tienes todo el dia para hacerlos...  
  
-No olvides el Domingo  
  
-Vez? por una vez que te acuestes un poco mas tarde no pasa nada- Ron no dejaba de ver a cada una de las chicas, interrogatoriamente y le impresionaba mas el no oir queja de Hermione, y lo mas raro de todo por que no habia desmentido?¿ por que aun seguia con el juego? Ron penso que se lo contaria a la primera persona que viera. Pero todas aun creian que era SU novia.  
  
-De hecho- intervino Ron- yo tambien tengo sueño, sera mejor que ella valla a dormir...- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon- ya tendremos tiempo...- pero por milesima vez en aquel dia fue interrumpido y no fue ua interrumpcion muy agradable que digamos. Todas las chicas se hicieron hacia atras y voltearon hacia donde estaba el Remitente. Era Andrew.  
  
-Sabia que habia algo de sospechoso aqui.... Son novios, pero nunca se les ha visto juntos mas de 5 minutos... y diganme!- dijo hablandole a toda la salita que escuchaban con atencion -acaso hay un par de novios que no deseen pasar con el otro todo el dia?- todos comenzaron a murmullar. obviamente tal pareja no existe.  
  
-Por que Ron? por que si son novios, no la tomas de la mano, o la abrazas o..... la besas?- Ron no sabia que decir, tal vez su plan no eran tan bueno como pensaba, Andrew tenia razon (N/A: acaso es el dia de admitir tus ekivocaciones Ronnie?) un verdadero noviazgo nunca harian lo ke el y SU novia hacian. el teatrito se cairia un dia u otro. No tuvo palabras - Esto me es u tanto sospechoso....  
  
-Somos novios te guste o no Andrew! deja de molestar!!- dijo Ron encontrando su voz por fin, pero aquello no decia nada bueno, ni nada que le asegurara a Andrew que tenia la razon.  
  
-ah si? por que no me lo compruebas? por que no le das un beso aqui enfrente de todos para que sepan que son novios?- Ron comenzo a ponerse nervioso, Hermione no se movia, solo escuchaba lo que Andrew decia. Ron estaba seguro que estaba aun mas roja que el. Pero Ron no le daria el placer a Andrew. se hizo paso entre una chica y Hermione.  
  
-No tengo nada que comprobrate a ti, Imbecil -dijo Ron señalandolo con uno de sus dedos (N/A: no0! no era una mala seña, solo con el indice) y emprendio su camino al dormitorio. Pero no llevaba ni 2 pasos cuando escucho a Andrew hablar.  
  
-Vaya, Hermione, parece que tu novio no quiere darte un beso- Eso fue todo lo que Ron necesitaba oir, esta bien que lo avergonzara a el, que no le creyera y que lo retara. Pero hablando de Hermione? no hiba a dejar que la molestara a ella, o mejor dicho: no hiba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. se volvio, todos lo veian a el, esperando que hiciera algo, El volvio frente a Hermione, puso su mano detras de su cuello y con un movimiento levanto un poco su cara hacia la de el.  
  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso, dejo recorrer todos sus sentimiento por hermione atravez de ese beso. dejo que ella supiera por el simple hecho de que sus labios estaban unidos que la queria, y que mientras el estuviera cerca nada la lastimaria, nada ni nadie. Ron se sintio mal cuando noto que ella no respondia al principio, pero despues su interior se lleno de alegrian en el momento en que ella nerviosamente movio los suyos tambien. Ron la jalo por medio de su mano , hacia el mismo, para tenerla mas cerca, para sentir que estaba ahi. Senit su calor. Y por mas buenos que fueran los besos de Fleur y muchisimo mas apasionados, no se comparaban con aquel cariñoso y tierno beso. Un beso que Ron esperaba que no terminara, pero tuvo que llegar a su fin.  
  
-Lo ves Andrew? son novios! no hay duda- Angel que tal vez habia dicho aquello con una afan de ayudar, estaba en la puerta de la salita, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ron le sonrio debilmente, etnia miedo de que Hermione lo cacheteara si se atrevia a verla a la cara. Pero la vio y eso no sucedio.   
  
Ella staba mas roja que nunca, y con los ojos desorbitados. vio a Ron quien la estaba observando y rapidamente cambio su mirada al suelo.  
  
-Tengo que ir a dormir  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Ron acariciando de mas el cuello de Hermione mientras ella se movia por lo que Ron quitaba la mano. Despues de eso Ron miro a Andrew con la cara de felicidad mas grande que nunca y tomando aire le grito con felicidad - QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ANDREEEEEEEEW!!!!! ES MI NOVIA!  
  
andrew lo miro preplejo y con una sonrisa en la cara, Ron entro a su dormitorio solo con un proposito en mente: soñar en Hermione.  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
H00O0O0O0LAAAA!!! MIREN... EST CAPITULO CREEEANME QUE LO HIZE CON TOOODA LA FELICIDAD DEL MUNDO!!!!! NO SABEN CUANTA! ADEMAS DE QUE CON TODO EL CARIÑO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO...  
Y UN SALUDO SUPER ESPCIAL A QUIEN ME DEJAN REVIEWW! DE VERDAD QUE NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE IMPORTA UN REVIEW MAS O UN REVIEW MENOS! TE LEVANTA EL ANIMO COMPLETAMENTE!!!  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO COMO SIEMPRE A MIS NIÑAS BELLAS: LAS RONNIE'S LOVER ( MIYU Y GINGER) LAS QUIERO MILLONEEEES!!!!! DEMASIADO0O0 PARA SER VERDAD ! =D =************* X 10O0O0O0O0O0O0  
  
TAMBIEN DEDICADO A MIGUEL!!!!! POR SER LINDO  
  
Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC....  
  
p.d. gracias a Artemisa y Magica Chan! por tener una de mis historias en favoritos! =D por cierto... a mi si me pueden dejar review aunque no tengas cuenta en FF.net  
  
DEJEN REVIEW PORFIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OKAS?  
CUIDENSE  
  
Los Quiero0o0 a To0o0do0s  
  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	5. Farsa con algo de Verdad

Francia el pais del amor... Capitulo 5  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Despertar cada mañana con el abrazo del suelo y el beso de la esperanza"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Con muchas energias y ganas de volver a la salita de los de su grado, Ron se desperto aquel dia. Lo que habai pasado la noche anterior pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, y Ron no se cansaba de recordarlo. los labios de Hermione sabian mucho mejro de lo que aparentaban. Como tenia ganas de volver a ser impulsado por Andrew, hasta ahora sentai que comenzaba a quererlo.  
  
Tomando una ducha de lo mas placentera y sin apuro, Ron se vistio con unos pantalones caqui y la primera camiseta que saco de su baul, que termino siendo de color negro. despues bajo al comedor de los de 5to año. Estaba casi vacio, lo cual confundio a Ron, pues aun cuando fuera domingo ya era una hora normal para que todos estuvieran despiertos. Busco a alguien con la mirada. reconocio a Angel y fue con ella.  
  
-Buenos dias  
  
-Hola Ron! buenos Dias- contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-mmm, donde estan todos?  
  
-Salieron  
  
-a donde?  
  
-Al pueblo... todos los domingos se nos permite salir a comprar lo que necesitemos al pueblo que esta aqui cerca.  
  
-En Hogwarts tambien podiamos hacer eso- replico Ron, despues recordo a Hermione - la has has visto?  
  
-a tu novia?-pregunto Angel, y Ron asintio con la sonrisa mas grande que podia proporcionar - si, ya salio al pueblo...  
  
-sola?- Ron hizo aquella pregunta pues sabia que Andrew no perderia ninguna oportunidad para estar a solas con Hermione y salir con ella al pueblo, sin Ron cerca era perfecto. El imaginar al otro chico cerca de Hermione paseando por las calles del pueblo lo ponia completamente celoso, deveria de ir a buscarla.  
  
-no exactamente...  
  
-Andrew no?  
  
-si asi es.. pero Ron, no vallas- Ron no termino de esccuhar lo que angel decia puesto que rapidamente comenzo su camino hacia las afueras del castillo sin provar nada de desayunar, la hambre desaparecia de el, minetras los celos lo alimentaban. No sabia exactamente por donde ir para llegar al pueblo, pues en las pocas oportunidades que habia tenido de salir a los terrenos de colegio no habia visto ninguna aldea cerca.  
  
Al salir del castillo Ron se sintio impotente, no sabia que hacer, tendria que esperar a que alguien mas fuese al pueblo para irse con el, o esperar a que Hermione regresara del pueblo. ninguna de las 2 opciones lo llenaban del todo, eso era paar el esperar una eternidad y tenia que salir de ahi ahora mismo y rescatar a SU novia de las garras de un mujeriego incurable.  
  
Ron sintio como 2 brazos delgados y delicados se enrollaban en su cintura dandole un fuerte abrazo. El tuvo la esperanza por unos segundos de que fuera Hermione, pero que haria Hermione abrazandolo de la nada? si apenas y le dirijia la palabra, ademas... le volveria a hablar despues de lo pasado la noche anterior? Ron durante el tiempo que llevaba despierto no lo habia pensado y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse, pero los brazos alrededor de su cintura le dieron un apreton amistoso. Ron se dio la vuelta y sonrio de felicidad al verla.  
  
-Claudia!  
  
-Ronnie!!!- grito ella ahora rodeandolo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. - te eh extrañado tanto! y no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de que has faltado a muchas cenas! que ha pasado con el Ron comelon?  
  
-El hambre no se me ha dado muy bien aqui... tengo que confesar que no me gusta mucho la comida francesa  
  
-ni a mi tampoco, para serte sincera!- Claudia le regalo a on una de sus mejores sonrisas y dejo de abrazarlo. Ron se sentia feliz de tenerla ahi, tal vez ella sabria que camino tomar para llegar al pueblo. -Pero yo se Ronnie que aun cuando la comida sea muy mala, tu comes por que comes!- Ron rio ante aquel comentario y despues acaricio el cabello de Claudia - Pasa algo?  
  
-Yo tambien te eh extrañado... pero hay otras cosas en mi cabeza...  
  
-.u otras chicas querras decir!!!- Claudia seguia sonriente apesar de que aquel comentario no fuera el que le hubiese gustado decir.  
  
-nah! no siempre seras la unica- dijo Ron revolviendole el cabello y ella lo golpeo torpemente en el brazo. -sabes a como llegar al pueblo?  
  
-de hecho hay 2 pueblos, a cual quieres ir?  
  
-2 pueblos? - esto si que hacia dificil la busqueda a cual iria Hermione?  
  
-si, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, los 2 tienen las mismas cosas que en el otro, y estan a la misma distancia de aqui, pero a lados opuestos, raro no?  
  
-si muy raro.... necesito ir a uno....  
  
-bueno escoje derecha o izquierda?- pregunto Claudia y Ron miro hacia los 2 lados, la desicion era muy dificil. como sabria a cual habia ido Hermione? y tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible. Entonces se guio por el sol. por la izquierda despertaba y por la derehca se escondia, el pueblo de la derecha tendria luz por tal vez 1 minuto mas que el de la izquierda, Hermione iria a donde oscureciera mas tarde. Un trauma que tenia por no andar fuera del colegio en la oscuridad.  
  
- a la derecha  
  
-vamos entonces.  
  
Claudia comenzo a caminar hacia la derecha del castillo y Ron la siguio sin mas. El sol les quemaba la cabeza pues estaba en su punto mas alto, caminaron por gran rato que a Ron le parecia una eternidad, no sabia si era por el sol, por el silencio, o por las ganas que tenia que alejar a hermione de Andrew. desues de caminar otros 50 metros mas, ya se podia divisar a los lejos un monton de casitas que parecian de hormiguitas si se veian desde ahi.  
  
-Ya estamos cerca- dijo Claudia rompiendo el silencio y tomando uno de los brazos de Ron- te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-claro  
  
-Por que dijiste que tenias que venir a uno? hay alguien? a quien vas a ver aqui?  
  
-No, es solo que queria conocer uno...- contesto Ron inseguro, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a Claudia, pero tampoco le gustaria herir sus sentimientos  
  
-han hecho las paces?- pregunto de nuevo claudia ahora soltando el brazo de Ron.  
  
-de que hablas?  
  
-De hermione! ya era hora de que hicieran las pases, es tu mejor amiga y la mujer a la que quieres  
  
-Un momento! yo jamas dije que queria a Hermione!- reclamo ron parandose de repente y obligando a Claudia a que lo hiciera tambien  
  
-No hay necesidad, es tan obvio! es obvio que le dejaste de hablar no por que no te haya escrito cartas como amigos, si no por que no te escribio como algo mas! te nojaste por que te hizo a un lado, como cualquier novio se enojaria si su novia lo hiciera!  
  
-Estas diciendo incoherencias- declaro ron comenzando a caminar de nuevo. y Claudia detras de el.  
  
-Y las cosas empeoraron cuando te diste cuenta de que Harry estaba de su lado, que preferia estar acompañandola a ella. Pensaste que habia hecho su eleccion no? que habia preferido a Harry que a ti en algo mas que amigos  
  
-Hermione simplemente ser solo su amiga!  
  
-Ron! acaso no te eh demostrado que puedes confiar en mi?  
  
-No es eso claudia! es que estas diciendo cosas que no son! simplemente no son!  
  
-Claro que lo son! la quieres! y por eso te haces pasar por su novio!   
  
-Estoy tratando de protegerla!!!- alego Ron, pero la risita de Claudia lo hizo detenerse  
  
-esa es tu excusa frente a ella, pero en el fondo sabes que lo haces por que te gusta que digan que es tu novia y sentir que es tu novia!!!  
  
-No me conoces claudia! no sabes por que lo hago!  
  
- no necsito conocerte para saber lo que es obvio-   
  
Para ese entonces ya habian llegado al pueblo. Ron vio en el letrero de la entrada el nombre de Edamsg Village, y cuando quizo voltear para verificar que Claudia estaba bien puesto que ya no decia nada, supo que ella habia dejado de seguirlo y no se veia ningun rastro de ella. Ron supuso que habia vuelto al castillo o se habai encontrado con alguna de sus amigas. Lo que lepreocupaba en aquel momento era saber donde estaba Hermione.  
  
Camino por la calle principal del pueblo y al ver todos aquellos magos y tiendas con nombres que solo se utilizan en el mungo magico Ron supo que aquel pueblo tenia que ser uno enteramente de magos y se sintio un poco mas libre. Tuvo que vencer al tentacion de entrar a la tienda de dulces donde Ron sabia que habrai muchos mas dulces que en la tienda de Hogsmade puesto que era el doble de grande y aun cuando su estomago gruñera, el siguio con su busqueda.  
  
Al pasar por una panaderia el hambre le gano y entro a comprar lo primero que viera. un minuto despues salio de nuevo a la calle y se encontro con lo que habia estado pensando. Hermione y Andrew frente a la tienda de animales viendo por la vitrina. Ron casi tira el pan que llevaba en la mano al notar una de las manos de Andrew en el hombro de Hermione en forma de abrazo. se comio de un bocado lo que quedaba del pan y comenzo a caminra hacia ellos. para la suerte de Andrew el quito la mano del hombro de Hermione cuando Ron estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, por que si no hubiese sido asi, Ron lo hubiera golpeado justo cuando llegara al lugar.  
  
-Es bellisimo!- exclamo Hermione señalando a un perrito que meneaba su cola en la vitrina de la tienda  
  
-que tal un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado¨?- pregunto Andrew  
  
Ron no supo con que fuerza y valor hizo aquello, pero cuando llego justo atras de Hermione con uno de sus brazos la rodeo por su cintura por lo que ella tuvo que tomar una posicion derecha y por consiguiente Andrew no hizo tambien. Tal vez fue un instinto animal o el deseo incontrolable que se destaba dentro de si mismo, por lo que Ron le susurro al oido de Hermion un -buenos dias- debil pero con mucho mas significado que cualquier otra expresion como aquella dicha anteriormente, y despues beso su mejilla. Ron pudo ver como la piel del cuello de hermione se ponia de gallina y se sintio orgulloso de poder causar aquella sensacion en ella.  
  
- Mira nada mas.. el novio perdido!   
  
-Pasando bien el dia Andrew?  
  
-Bien, hasta tu llegada, si gracias!  
  
-oh! lamento arruinartelo, pero creo que tienes algo que es mio! y pienso llevarmelo!- contesto Ron con una sonrisa en su cara, aun abrazando a hermione por la cintura y jalandola un poco al terminar de decir aquella frase. ella como siempre cuando Ron estaba cerca, se mantenia en un doloroso silencio para el pelirrojo.  
  
-No hay problema- contesto Andrew con una sonrisa tan segura y malevola en su rostro que Ron comenzo a preocuparse, parecia decirle que el sabia algo que Ron no sabia y eso ya era demasiado. Sin decir nada mas, Ron jalo a Hermione para comenzar a caminar camino abajo y doblar en la primera callesita.  
  
-No entiende verdad? cuando se alejara de ti?- pregunto Ron mirando hacia la calle para asegurase de que Andrew no se acercaba -habra que darle unos golpes! tal vez asi entienda la idea!- hermione seguia sin decri nada, lo cual Ron no notaba en ese momento - o que te gustaria mas? algun hechizo? ya deviste de haber buscado en algunos libros, un hechizo repelente contra hombres fastidiosos!!! como si lo fueras a pelar algun dia en su pobre vida! Harry estara muuy orgulloso! acaso habar alguien que te cuide mejro que yo? - Ron seguia viendo hacia la calle - lo del hechio repelente va muy enserio eh mione?  
  
-Ron! escucha- comenzo hermione, pero Ron seguia viendo hacia la calle principal - no pienso usar un hechizo repelente, y si alguna vez lo hago, la persona en que lo usaria seria en ti!!!- eso fue lo que hizo que Ron enfocara su mirada y atencion en Hermione  
  
´-Que?  
  
-No te hagas el tonto, se que escuhaste a la perfeccion!!!! yo puedo cuidarme sola! no necesito de tus malas ideas para que un chico se aleje de mi! si quisiera a Andrew lejos de mi, como tu lo dijiste buscaria informacion sobre algun tipo de hechizo! pero no lo quiero!- Ron no podia creer lo que oia, eso era lo ultimo que deseaba oir, y tal vez despues de todo cada una de la spalabras dichas por claudia unos minutos antes no tenian nada de equivocacion, ahora sabia que no era por que la queria proteger para nada, era por que queria estar ahi con ella todo el tiempo y que la llamasen su novia. Antes pensaba que lo hacia por las 2 cosas, pero ahora lo entendia perfectamente. Hermione se quedo en silencio, y tambien lo hizo Ron, pues volvi a verificar el camino principal y ahora Andrew si se acercaba.  
  
rapidamente y sin pensarlo, Tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y le planto un beso. Algo le decia que Andrew sabia que Hermione "terminaria" con el, y nole hiba a dar el gusto a Andrew de que pensara que aquello era posible! y mcuho menos que pensara que tenia alguna posibilidad con Hermione. De pronto aquellos pensamientos quedaron atras al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que le estaban respondiendo. El besaba a Hermione, mientras ella respondia a cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahora se sentia dichoso. Si Andrew veia aquello sabria que el rompimiento no se habia efectuado, no habia mas que marcar territorio. Con un ultimo apreton de labios contra los de Hermione, Ron se separo de ella pues necesitaba un poco de aire, y se sintio a un mas alegre cuando vio a Andrew observando hacia donde estaban ellos con una cara que apenas era creible. Despues Ron volvio su mirada a Hermione, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. rapidamente Ron agrego.  
  
-Andrew se acercaba- hermione sacudio su cabeza cambiando su expresion de sorpresa  
  
-Ron hablo enserio! esto tiene que terminar! tu y yo ya no somos novios!!! ok? se lo dire a Andrew y a otras chicas, para mañana ya todos sabran que ya no somos pareja!- despues de decir eso Hermione se alejo hacia donde Andrew ahora estab sonriendo alegremente  
  
-Pero Hermione!  
  
-SE ACABO RON!- grito Hermione y todos los que caminaban por la calle voltearon a ver a Ron con una cara de lastima tremenda, el sin pensar en la verguenza, salio del pueblo rumbo al castillo, antes de que las lagrimas lo delatarn y todos supieran lo mucho que le dolia perder a Hermione. No era su novia, pero habai sido una razon perfecta para probar sus labios, no era siquiera su amiga, pero tambien habia sido una razon perfecta para hablar con ella de vez en cuando y ahora no tendria nada de eso.  
  
***************************  
  
Ron se quedo el resto de la tarde, en la salita frente a las habitaciones. Cualquiera que supiese que Hermione y el eran novios, sabian por que Ron se encontraba de aquella manera. de que otra manera podria estar despues de que su novia habia terminado con el. Pero solo el sabia la verdad, solo el sabia que sufria por que no la tendria cerca por que la queria tanto y no podia decirselo. El se habia alejado de ella, con una muy buena razon, y a ella nunca parecio importarle.  
  
Pero sin saber de donde, un recuerdo llego a la mente de Ron. El dia que Fleur se le pronuncio por primera vez, el estaba ahi en aquella puerta por que habia escuchado llorar a alguien, alguien que resulto ser Hermione. Acaso habria una posibilidad de que llorara por que el ya no era su amigo? o por que sentia algo mas y el se alejaba? eran preguntan que no podian negarse si aceptarse, lo cual animaba un poco a Ron. Y el recordar que al besarla el dia anterior y ese mismo dia por la mañana ella habia contestado con tanta naturalidad aquellos besos, que Ron podria jurar que eran novios. No se habia opuesto a recibirlos y tampoco a responderlos. Acaso no eran los sueños y la fantasia unas de las cosas que podia darte esperanza?  
  
Pero de nuevo, si ella sentia lo mismo,por que habia dejado el juego? si deseaba tanto como Ron seguir probando sus labios,por que no siguio el juego para hacerlo dia a dia? era tan dificil? Tal vez despues de todo sus fantasias habia sido derrumbadas por la realidad. Acaso no es la realidad quien nos trae agonia y nos mantiene vivos? si claro, vivos pero infelices.  
  
La gente comenzaba a llegar del pueblo, y Ron sabia que Hermione y Andrew no tardarian en llegar. tenia ganas de levantarse del comfortable sillon en que se encontraba y escaparse de ahi antes de que llegaran para no verles la cara, pero no pudo. sentia que si se paraba se sentiria tan mal que estaria apunto de desmayarse. y para su degracia mientras devatia consigo mismo, Hermione y Andrew entraron a la salita, el ultimo rodeando a Hermione con uno de sus brazos. Despues Andrew entro a su habitacion y parecia que Hermione esperaria por el ahi en la salita. Ella busco con la mirada a alguien en la salita y se encontro con Ron quien la veia sin parar. mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, y fue todo lo que Ron necesito para recobrar fuerzas y saber que necesitaba hablar con ella.  
  
Se levanto de un golpe y la tomo del brazo, escucho sus quejas pero no les hizo caso y la llevo afuera de la salita. Ella se resistia, pero el era mucho mas fuerte por lo que despues de unos minutos dejo de moverse y siguio a Ron a donde fuese que la llevara. El tampoco sabia a donde hiba. lo unico que sabia era que uqeria estar a solas con hermione y aclarar todas esas cosas que lo molestaban. ya no ocultaria mas lo que le estaba matando y pediria una explicacion. Encontro un aula vacia y metio en ella a Hermione, la cerro mediante un hechizo sabiendo que ella era muy capaz de deshacerlo, pero no importandole. ahi fue cuando la solto.  
  
-Con que derecho! me raptas asi de la sala!!!! esto esta penado!  
  
-dejate de niñerias- dijo Ron acidamente- el que un amigo quiera hablar contigo no tiene nada de malo!- Ron no supo de donde le salio la fuerza para decir lapalabra amigo frente a ella y se noto que Hermione tambien se sintio incomoda al escuchar aquella palabra, pues deo de mostrar su cara de histeria.  
  
-Pense que ya no me considerabas tu amiga  
  
-Que mas da! tu entendiste lo que quise decir- le contesto Ron prendiendo unas velas con un movimiento de varita. Hermione tomo asiento en un baul lleno de polvo cerca dela puerta, y Ron no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en el suelo.  
  
-Y bien de que querias hablar?- pregunto Hermione un poco exasperada, esperando por que Ron hablara, pero esa fue la pregunta que puso nervioso a Ron. por lo que dio la respuesta que le vino primero a la mente.  
  
-De nada en especial!  
  
-QUE?- grito Hermione mientras se ponia de pie - me trajiste de esa manera aqui para hablar de nada en especial??? estas demente! yo me largo de aqui- eh hizo su camino a la puerta.  
  
-No! ni lo sueñes! tenemos que hablar!  
  
-de que??? si tan solo me contestaras eso?  
  
-tengo que decirlo? acaso no es obvio? antes de este año habiamos sido amigos por 4tro años!!! que hizo que todo cambiara?  
  
-Tu repentino poco interes por mi... nosotros- corrigio Hermione - y tu tan grande interes por las de tu club de fans?  
  
-Nada de eso hubiera pasado, si Tu no hubieras comenzado a pretender que no existia!  
  
-Harry y Yo nunca hicimos eso!!!!!  
  
- y como le llamas al dejarme de hablar? el salir corriendo cuando yo me acercaba, es eos para ti una muestra de amistad?¿ por que no se en que mundo vives Hermione, pero en el real... las cosas no puedes ser asi....  
  
-Ron! Harry y yo  
  
-Harry y yo! Harry y yo! habla por ti Hermione,por que fuiste tu quien alejo a harry de Mi! Tu fuiste la que no me escribiio durante todo el verano, pero sin embargo escribiste a Harry, Y era yo quien estaba mas preocupado! no era Harry! no tu adorado Harry Era yo hermione! yo! - Ron comenzaba a exaltarse y caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto.- pero entendi que no querias mi amistad en ese momento.  
  
-Yo nunca dije que no queria tu amistad?  
  
-ah no? entonces por que no me escribiste eh? que quieres que piense despues de estar todo un verano preocupado por ti, esperando tener una notica y que no me escribas ni una maldita carta? solo contestame, me escribiste? por lo menos lo intentaste?- Hermione guardo silencio y se quedo con la mirada en el suelo, era todo lo que Ron necesitaba - Lo sabia!!! ahora contestame, crees que esa no es una razon suficiente para alejarme?  
  
-NO!- le grito Hermione lavantando la mirada, y ron noto como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas - esa no era una razon para que te alejaras! nececitaba ayuda de un amigo! de alguien que me comprendiera! y tu no lo harias Ron! Harry era mi unica salida.  
  
- Y por eso no me escribiste? por que estaba tan ocupada Escribiendole a tu amor harry que el tiempo se te acababa!  
  
-no te escribia por que no sabia que decirte! yo tambiene staba preocupada por ti, y el ver llegar una carta tuya me ponia mucho mas feliz de lo que crees! era lo unico que me hacia saber que estabas bien!  
  
- Y por que no respondiste a ninguna de ellas?  
  
-Por que nisiquiera las leia!   
  
-LO VEZ? OTRA PRUEBA MAS DE QUE ERES TU LA QUE SE ALEJA!!!! ERES TU LA QUE NO QUIERE NADA MAS CONMIGO!!!!!  
  
-eso no es cierto  
  
-HOY EN LA MAÑANA LO COMPROBASTE!!! NO DEJASTE QUE TE AYUDARA!!! YO SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERTE Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS!!!- Esto Ron lo grito con tanta fuerza y tanto enojo, que se pudo notar el miedo en la cara de Hermione. Primero lo veia a los ojos, desorbitados, llenos de lagrimas, pero despues no pudo mas y bajo la cabeza para comenzar a sollozar. Ron se sintio mal de haber provocado aquello. Lo ultimo que queria era hacerla llorar, y aun asi lo habia logrado.  
  
-Hermione, yo.. lo siento.. no queria  
  
-No Ron! No sientes lo mismo que yo!!!- a Ron le dolio mucho mas que Hermione dijera aquello, si alguien sufria ahi, deveria de ser el! quien no era correspondido, y rechazado. Pero ahi estaba, la mujer que amaba dejando salir lo que llevaba dentro y que no parecia nada bueno - Es degradante Ron!!! que tu primer beso no sea mas que una farsa; Es degradante como puedes ilucionarte durante un segundo y despues la realidad te pega tan fuerte que estas a punto de suicidarte!!! Lo has sentido Ron?  
  
Ron tenia ganas de gritarle que Si lo habia sentido, y lo setia cada vez que ella lp miraba a los ojos, eso lo ilusionaba, pero Hermione parecia tan dolida, que las fuerzas que su hermosa mirada le daba, el dolor que ahora sentia se la quitaba.  
  
-Me duele Ron! sentir tus labios sobre los mios, y descubrir que para ti es solo una farsa; por eso no puedo seguir con esto-Hermione se seco las lagrimas de la cara y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta. Ron no se movia, no se lo podia creer! Hermione queria decir que... Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Ron la detuvo por un brazo y la beso.  
  
Ron sabia que recibiria respuesta, ahora no tenia miedo de ser rechazado. Tal vez despues de todo habia sido el quien se alejo de las personas que queria por su imaginacion loca que no paraba de inventarse cuentos de que Hermione no lo queria. Tal vez era su lado negativo quien se habia adueñado de el y le hacia pensar aquellas cosas. Ron no tuvo que sostener mas a Hermione, cuando sintio que sus brazos hiban alrededor de su cuello, y las manos de Ron a la cintura de Hermione. Despues de enfrascarse un buen rato en aquel dulce beso que aclaraba cualquier duda, se separaron rogando por aire.  
  
-No lo es- dijo Ron y se inclino para seguir besandola  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
h0o0laaa! a todos como estan? sorry por borrarlo y volverlo a subir, pero le cambie de no bre al chico instruso0o!! era andreeeew no dereck!!!! lo siento0! pero bueno ya lo arregle!!!!!!  
bueno.. primero que nada gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!!! =D y tuego con toda el alma paa que este capitulo les haya gustado y tambien me dejen reviews!! =D  
  
bueno.. dedicaciones  
  
para: Las Ronnie's Lovers: Miyu y Ginger!!! las quiero mucho0o0 Chicas! son lo mejo0o0r! =******** x 10o0o0o0o00  
  
Tambien Para Las Marauders!!!! Magica Chan!!!!! tambien eres de lo mejo0o0or!!!!! no se que haria sin alguna de uds!!!!!!  
  
y Para Sophie Chan! gracias por los Gifs!!!!!! y Risha Weasley paar que siga escribiendo0o0o0!!!! =D  
  
y Un saludote para JeruUuUuU!!!!!! ( hazme un favor y deja review de nuevo please!!!!!!!)  
  
Gracias a Gingi por recordarme el nombre del chico0 :P tk x 10o0o0  
  
les suplico que dejen revieeews!!!!!! ( de nuevo0o0o0o0o0)  
me eh vuelto adictaaa!  
=D  
  
Los Quiero0o0o0  
  
atte  
Rupert Fan   
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
^_^ Marauder 3 ^_^ 


	6. El recuerdo, el Angel y la Varita

Francia el pais del amor... Capitulo 6  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Invadiendo la noche de nuevos cantos, cantos que te alumbran un pedasito de alma, tan llena de verdades y tan falta de amistades"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Durantte un mes y medio Ron habai tenai que soportar aquella imagen que ahora mismo observaba que lo hacia rabiar. Hermione era seguida de Andrew y platicaban animadamente. a Ron cada vez que veia aquello le daban unas ganas incontenibles de gritar y patalear como niño pequeño haciendo su berrunche, pero siempre se controlaba, era algo completamente fuera de lo normal lo que lo hacia mantener la cordura.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso rumbo a Andrew, Hermione lo veia, algo que siempre era una gran casualidad y le sonreia, con una de esas sonrisas que solo ella podria brindarle a Ron, ella y nadie mas podria hacer que Ron se desvaneciera del mundo real por tan solo un movimiento de labios. Cuando Ron volvio a su realidad se daba cuenta que Andrew estaba tan lejos que la flojera le ganaba y Hermione lo apoderaba.  
  
Entonces era cuando recordaba lo que habia hecho maravilloso ese mes y medio, y todo habia pasado justamente una semana despues de haber llegado a Francia, y no podia creer que ese mismo dia tendria que regresas a Hogwarts. Se habia acostumbrado tanto a los chicos y chicas del lugar que hasta aveces le daba ganas de quedarse ahi, pero Hermione se hiba a Hogwarts mas que una razon suficiente para que el tuviera que regresar, a seguir protegiendola, acompañandola y amandola.  
  
Ron se detuvo contra un muro cerca de la puerta de entrada y las imagenes de aquella noche pasaron frente a sus ojos tal cual imagen viviente.  
  
**** FLASH BACK ****  
  
Ron se inclino para volver a besar a Hermione y apenas rosando sus labios ella dio un paso hacia atras, para poder hablar  
  
-que pasa?- pregunto Ron ahora sinervioso de lo que habia imaginado estuviera completamente erroneo  
  
-No lo es? - cuestiono Hermione aun con una voz mas nerviosa que la de Ron.  
  
-No, no es una Farsa...  
  
-Hablas enserio? quieres decir que me quieres? o que mi primer beso no fue una farsa? y que todo esto no es un ilusion y que....- Ron la silencio con otro dulce beso al ver la mitad incredulariladad y emocion en las preguntas de Hermione, ella se quedo callada cuando Ron termino de hacer lo que mas le gustaba: besarla.  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione  
  
-Perdon?  
  
-Lo siento mucho, no devi de alejarme de ti cuando en realidad queria pasar mas tiempo contigo... y si tu sientes que es lo correcto estar juntos.. por que para mi no hay otra cosa mas correcta- dijo Ron con la cabeza baja - tal vez podriamos ser algun dia novios?  
  
-Oh dios mio!!! no me lo puedo creer- Hermione exclamo llevandose las manos a la boca como si le acabaran de decir lo mas increible del mundo, lo unico que le faltaba era dar saltitos como cualquier amiga de Parvati, emocionada por el horoscopo de una revista, la comparacion causo en Ron una sonrisa y tal vez le inspiro un poco de confianza. Hermione estaba tan enfrascada en su emocion, que Ron comenzo a deseperarse por que no decia nada, se comenzaba a sentir rechazado.  
  
-y bien?- pregunto exasperado- quieres?  
  
- querer? querer Ron? querer es poco! lo deseo con toda el alma- y despues de decir aquello, Hermione hizo algo que Ron nunca penso que haria. Se lanzo a sus brazos y tomo la iniciativa para besarlo. Hermione ya no estaba intimidada en el beso y seguia un ritmo estupendo que impresiono a Ron y encontro que de aquella manera sabian a un mejor los besos de Hermione. pero cuando Ron comenzaba a tomar su ritmo ella se separo, el se quejo con un sonidito sordo - Tenemos que decirle!!!  
  
-a quien?  
  
- a Andrew!!!   
  
-a quien le importa ese bastardo en este momento!!!  
  
-pero ron! tenemos que decirle que hemos vuelto!!!  
  
-oh!- Ron asintio con una sonrisa malevola en su cara, disfrutaria mucho ver la cara de Andrew al saber que eran novios " de nuevo" - tienes toda la razon- agrego y tomandola de la mano, salio corriendo del cuarto para llegar a la salita lo mas rapido posible.  
  
Al llegar ala salita, ahi estaba Andrew hablando con un gran grupo de chicas, seguro que les estaba diciendo las nuevas de que Ron y Hermione habian terminado, pero la sonrisita estupida que llevaba en su casa que cairia muy pronto cuando supuiera la verdad. al verlos entrar tomados de la mano, exactamente como Ron lo penso su sonrisa desaparecio de su cara y camino hasta ellos.  
  
-Hermione! que diablos estas haciendo con el?- le pregunto mucho mas impresionado y asustado de lo que Ron habia imaginado y eso lo hizo mucho mas divertido.  
  
-Es que.. Andrew... Ron y yo hemos vuelto- dijo hermione con una sonrisa que deslumbro a Ron y tuvo la necesidad de darle un rapido beso. Andrew no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahi parado con cara de espanto. Hermione jalo a Ron para llevarlo a un sillon, y este ultimo en el momento en que se aseguro que Hermione no lo veia y que Andrew lo veia perfectamente bien, le hizo una seña de dedo que fue suficiente para saber que ahora Andrew tenia por seguro que Hermione nunca seria suya.  
  
  
**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****  
  
  
-Ronnie, tenemos que irnos- dijo hermione con una sonrisa en cara y moviendo el brazo de Ron suavemente. Ron le sonrio tambien y le dio un beso en la frente. a lo lejos vio a Angel despidiendose de las otras chicas de 5to curso y sabia que el tambien tenia que despedirse de ella y agradeserle por todo. mientras Hermione se despedia de otras chicas, el fue con ella. Su cabello castaño oscuro se ondeaba por el aire que soplaba con fuerza y cara lucia completamente angelical, Ron sabia que el nonbre Angel era perfecto para ella.  
  
-Hola- le saludo  
  
-Ron! no hibas a irte sin despedirte de mi vdd?  
  
-Claro que no, te devo mucho!- le dijo Ron revolviendole el cabello  
  
-No veo que!  
  
-Si no fuera por ti y todo eso de que Hermione y yo eramos novios, jamas hubiera terminado siendo su verdadero novio, gracias... de verdad que eres un Angel  
  
-Bueno Ron, de verdad que fue algo que presenti.. sabia que estaban predestinados a vivir juntos.... y solo espero lo mejor para ti  
  
-Yo tambien espero lo mejor en tu vida Angel- Ron limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de angle y despues la abrazo.  
  
-Cuidate Ronnie- le susurro al oido Angel  
  
-Tu tambien, mi angel!- Le susurro el tambien y dandole un beso en la mejilla subio al carruaje, donde sin darse cuenta ya estaba Hermione.  
  
Tomaron sus camas, uno enseguida del otro, y antes de que les pusieran el hechizo adormilador a Ron le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza ytenia que sacarse la duda antes de que tuviera que pasar un largo viaje dormido.  
  
-Hermione?- le pregunto volteando su cabeza a la cama de al lado  
  
-Si Ron?  
  
-Nunca me dijiste por que nome escribiste....   
  
-De verdad?.. bueno muy simple Ron... estuve con Krum en el verano...  
  
-Con Krum!!! estas loca!!! por que no me dijiste?????  
  
-Ron.. por favor...  
  
-es que Hermione con Krum???  
  
-Ron... duermete...- dijo hermione lo mas dulcemente y lo ultimo que Ron vio fue ujna varita sobre el que lo dejo totalmente dormido y que tal vez lo haria soñar en el mismo petando a Krum y Hermione agadeciendole por ayudarle, o tal vez soñaba que Hermione lo engañaba... bueno lo que soño no lo sabemos, pero de lo que podemos estar seguros es que en ese sueño estaba Hermione.. y tal vez hasta un Angel.  
  
Fin  
  
  
by  
  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
tan tan, ese fue el fin.. espero que les haya gustado de verdad!!! =D con mucho cariños para todos aquellos que lo hayan leido, pero tengo porsupuesto que agradecer a 3 personitas que me apoyan y a las cuales las quiero muchisimo por ser simplemente ellas:  
  
Miyu WG =***** besos amiga!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdadr que se extraña tu ausencia.. por cierto... no me voy por 2 semanas.... me voy en 2 semanas, pero solo por 3 dias! asi es que no te preocupes... y de verdad que tengo que ir por que amo el deporte ! y adema.s.. amo USA y es en la frontera! jajjaja =D de compraaas wiii! :D TQ x 10o0o0o0  
  
Ginger Weasley =****** Besos para to tambien GINGI jejeje! que te puedo decir? me pusisst emuy feliz hoy en la mañana, por que de verdad que verlas feliz a uds, me pone feliz a mi!!!!!!! les juro que este dia fue de beunas noticias!!!jejeje TQM sigue asi!!!! =D  
  
Magica Chan =***** deveras que no me creo que existan 3 personas tan lindas como uds!!!!! =D y ademas de todo Jani.... si te das cuenta nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas en muy poco tiempo!!! algo que me es muy dificil!!!! jajajja TQM eresde lo mejor!!!!  
  
Ronnie's Lover y Marauders x siempre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todas las que me dejaron Review!!!!!  
aaa y un saludote paar Jeru que no ha dejado de darme un review ni una vez!!!! graciiiiias eres muy linda =D  
  
tambien.gracias a: Hilda,Hermi12, Risha Weasley =D=******, Kari, Vale =******, Sophie=******** y Hermione  
  
y.un.big.big.thanks.para: FleurBeauxbatons y Jara-A4  
  
Por cierto0.. ay algo que aun no les eh dicho yque es muy importante! Angel soy yo! =D hehhee... no quiero decir que sea un angel... aunque para ser sincera soy una santa e inocente! jajajjaalol ^^.. pero bueno.... soy castalla, cabello lacio oscuro, oijos medio claros... creo que no puse una de mis mas grandes acracteristicas.. pero bueno ya habra otra oportunidad para eso0o0o0... =D  
  
los quiero0o0 a to0o0do0s^^  
  
Plissssiii revieeeewwww!!!!!!!!!!  
  
atte  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
  
^-^ Marauder 3- James ^-^  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
